Sentimientos de Papel
by Zyan Rose
Summary: No sabe porqué se encuentra vivo, tampoco recuerda absolutamente nada, no entiende el significado de su existir. Ni siquiera sabe quién es... ¿Podrá ella ayudarlo a recordar? ¿Y al mismo tiempo sanar las heridas que guardan en sus corazones? MINAXHINA.
1. Prólogo

•.

•.

•.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: NO HE TERMINADO DE VER NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, Y ENTONCES ES CÓMO YO ME IMAGINO EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.**

¡Hola! Bueno… después de pensarlo muchísimo quiero traerles lo qué sería mi nuevo fic. A decir verdad, me encuentro en un campo poco conocido para mí y esto es todo un reto. Nunca antes había decidido hacer un long-fic sobre ésta pareja, pero durante varios días he venido pensado sobre éste argumento. Quizás se vea a lo mejor algo repetitivo pero espero de todo corazón qué sea de su total agrado.

La portada es mía, yo la edité y si posteriormente quieren visualizarla con más claridad. Pueden ir a mi página de Facebook para echarle un vistazo.

Sin más, comencemos. ;)

* * *

•.

•.

•.

 **SENTIMIENTOS DE PAPEL**

Había sido difícil sobrevivir.

Todo a su paso se encontraba destruido, muchas vidas se habían perdido en ésa guerra. Todo por un poder absurdo qué había consumido a muchos en el intento, las llamas se llevaban todo a su paso, todo estaba destruido, así como las vidas que anteriormente habían conocido, eran tan jóvenes y habían tenido que madurar tan rápido… así era el camino de un shinobi, frío, despiadado, duro. Así fue como muchos quedaron bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido la admirable Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Llegar a ésa etapa de sus vidas había sido muy difícil, ver caer camaradas uno a uno por causas tan tontas. Pero así cómo se habían perdido vidas en el camino unas cuantas se pudieron salvar, en el caso más extraordinario para todos: la resurrección del Yondaime de la villa.

Minato Namikaze se encontraba vivo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cuándo aquella alma fue regresada al mundo de los vivos se encontró en un horrible campo de batalla, ninjas matándose mutuamente, civiles intentando escapar de un terrible destino. ¿Había por fin llegado al infierno? Era muy probable que se encontrase entre el azufre y el fuego del averno. Todo le dolía, hasta abrir los ojos le provocaba bastante dolor… al darse cuenta de la situación supo que debía pelear aunque fuera en el infierno por intentar proteger a las almas que estaban intentando escapar de aquel lugar.

Se encontró de frente con un jovencito idéntico a él, no entendía exactamente que sucedía. Aquel niño de rubios cabellos, ojos azules, marcas de gato en las mejillas peleaba ferozmente contra otro ninja, a su lado más jóvenes peleaban por una causa: salvar sus vidas, las vidas de todos los habitantes de ese lugar tan extraño.

El segundo Sannin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, había revivido a los cuatro antiguos Hokages de la villa. Aquellos que ya no eran de éste mundo tendrían que servirle para sus ideales, tal como lo hicieron el primero y segundo Hokage cuando asesinó a Sarutobi. Era su última jugada, si no quería morir tendría que usar a aquellos cadáveres.

Tan mal le había salido su jugada al hombre serpiente, los cuatro líderes de Konoha se habían unido para pelear contra Orochimaru. Ajustando cuentas con el ninja por haber profanado sus eternos descansos.

¿Pero porqué sólo él había quedado con vida?

Muchas preguntas seguían formulándose en su cabeza, aún sin entender del todo porque se le estaba otorgando una segunda oportunidad.

—¿En verdad está vivo?—una mujer de edad mediana veía emocionada lo que sus ojos captaban, podrían estarle jugando una mala jugada, pero estaba segura que sus ojos no la engañaban ante lo que veía.

—Lo veo y no lo creo—otro hombre se quedaba impresionado con lo qué también sus ojos estaban captando.

Las personas reunidas en ese momento no daban crédito, sentían una emoción nunca antes experimentada.

Un par de ojos cómo la luna observaban la situación, tampoco creyendo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Intentó averiguar si se trataba de un genjutsu de enemigos, pero su kekei genkäi no la engañaba. Caminando una vez más entre el mundo de los vivos estaba el mismísimo Yondaime.

Estaba muy cansada, herida, desanimada con todo lo que había acontecido. Se encontraba aliviada por haber podido ayudar lo más que pudo, agradecía eternamente a Kami-sama por haberle permitido salvar a su adorado primo, Neji Hyuuga, a su padre, hermana y sobre todo, amigos. No había sido tan fuerte como hubiera querido pero realmente se había esforzado bastante.

—¡Vayan por ayuda!—escuchó varias voces, las personas que estaban viendo al hombre arrastrarse por las destruidas calles lo vieron desplomarse frente a ellos.

Se había visto sumergido en el agotamiento total, no evitando su caída al desfallecer ante una pequeña multitud.

Hyuuga Hinata, inmediatamente hizo lo qué tenía qué hacer.

La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, había terminado con victoria para los perseverantes. Orochimaru estaba muerto aunque con su perecimiento también se había llevado muchísimas vidas inocentes. Al fin todo había terminado…

Un jutsu de invocación fue suficiente para transportar el cuerpo del hombre a un lugar dónde podría ser ayudado. Esa noche la ojiluna había firmado un pacto con el destino al salvarle la vida al no-muerto.

Aunque de por medio ella se encontrará con _SENTIMIENTOS DE PAPEL._

* * *

 **Bueno, en realidad me encuentro bastante nerviosa por la aceptación de ésta historia. Nunca antes me había aventurado a hacer algo como esto, siento que estoy fuera de mi zona de confort y es peligroso (?)**

 **Sin más quiero aclarar antes de empezar algunos puntos.**

• **Habrá SasuHina, sí… es mi OTP, favorito e indudablemente no puede faltar en ésta historia.**

• **Ésta historia estará catalogada como M, por temas adultos y violencia. Pero no se preocupen tendrá su mermelada sobre pan.**

• **Aclaro de una vez, qué ésta historia tendrá un poco de todo. Si llego a salirme del contexto de la misma, agradeceré mucho qué me lo hagan saber.**

 **Cualquier duda o aclaración no duden en mandarme un mensajito, yo con gusto responderé cada una de ellas.**

 **Otra cosa muy importante, si ven éste long-fic en otro sitio qué no sea aquí he de pedirles qué me lo hagan saber. Si lo encuentran publicado bajo los nombres de Zimba Mustaine, Zyán Rose, soy yo chicas. De ahí en fuera no autorizo a terceras personas a publicarlo.**


	2. Vacío

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.

.

.

 **SENTIMIENTOS DE PAPEL**

* * *

 **Capítulo I. VACÍO.**

No había sido tarea sencilla reanimarlo, muchas horas de arduo trabajo dieron resultados. Treinta y seis horas en quirófano habían dado frutos exitosos, los medininjas encargados se encontraban exhaustos pero satisfechos con su trabajo. La misma Hokage era quién había dirigido aquella larga operación.

—Podemos estar satisfechos muchachos—anunció la rubia mujer a todo su equipo, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente—Está estable, ahora sólo falta que despierte para saber el próximo diagnóstico. He de felicitarlos, sé que están cansados pero deben sentirse orgullosos por el gran servicio que han otorgado ésta noche.

—Gracias Hokage-sama.

—Con respecto a Naruto, preferiría que no se le informé aún sobre ésta situación—varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, expectantes—No quisiera crearle una falsa ilusión, no sabemos si ésta operación ha salido del todo bien.

—Cómo usted ordene—los médicos del lugar dieron una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Aún había muchísimo trabajo por hacer, todavía había bastantes heridos que atender.

Tsunade se quedó en el lugar un momento, mirando a la persona que se encontraba en la cama de recuperación; sin entender por qué de entre los cuatro grandes líderes de la villa, él había sobrevivido. Ella conocía el jutsu prohibido que Orochimaru había utilizado para darle vida a los muertos, pero todos tras caer en lucha volvieron a ser únicamente barros y huesos, tenía muchas preguntas todavía pero no podría aclararlas hasta qué él despertara.

— ¿Por qué regresaste, Minato?—se preguntó a ella misma, dio una última mirada al hombre que dormía profundamente. Salió en silencio de la habitación, todavía había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Indudablemente tras dar órdenes al cuerpo especial de cazadores ANBU, de qué absolutamente nadie podía entrar a la habitación se retiró. Nadie podía saber todavía que el antiguo cuarto Hokage estaba vivo, no aún.

•

•

•

La aldea escondida entre las hojas era fuerte, no se dejaban vencer tan fácilmente. Muchas veces había sido golpeada, pero de la misma forma, sus habitantes no se rompían tan fácilmente, de todas las aldeas ninjas conocidas en el país del fuego Konoha era de las más unidas. Después de finalizar la guerra no habían dejado que el caos reinará, preferían levantarse de los escombros para darle la vida que caracterizaba a esas almas.

Al día posterior de la guerra rápidamente tanto civiles como ninjas se habían encomendado la tarea de sepultar a todos los caídos. Mientras otros tantos se habían encargado de comenzar con la reconstrucción de calles, viviendas y negocios. Aunque era claro que la guerra había dejado marcados a todos, muy pocos fueron los afortunados de omitir enterrar algún familiar muerto en batalla. Las misiones de todos los ninjas habían sido canceladas, las puertas de la villa habían sido selladas hasta nuevo aviso.

No había podido dormir desde hace días, estaba exhausta, pero no por eso dejaba que el cansancio la venciera. Tenía que ser el ejemplo para toda Konoha; esa mañana sentada frente a su escritorio revisaba varios documentos, los reportes de los daños, las listas de los muertos… era todo demasiado pesado. Pero aún por su cabeza rondaba la misma pregunta.

— ¿Por qué reviviste, Minato?

Se restregó la cara con estrés.

—Tsunade-sama. Ya está aquí—su asistente entró tranquilamente por la puerta de su oficina, entre sus brazos cargaba a su pequeña mascota.

—Hazla pasar Shizune, asegúrate de que nadie más se encuentre cerca para qué no escuche nada. Esto es una misión muy importante y no puedo permitirme que oídos intrusos se enteren.

—Lo que usted ordene—la castaña mujer salió de la oficina de la Hokage, ella estaba al tanto de todo y podía ver en la cara de su superior qué se encontraba frustrada. Sabía que a Tsunade no le gustaba no saber el motivo de las cosas.

Minutos más tarde las puertas de la oficina volvían a abrirse, Shizune caminaba tranquilamente hasta el escritorio de la Godaime, pero al mismo tiempo se internaba en la oficina otra persona.

—Ah Hinata, por fin estás aquí—dijo tranquila la mujer madura—Te he mandado a llamar porque tú eres la única que puede cumplir ésta misión. Cierra la puerta por favor—la Hokage sabía que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga era la única que podía realizar esa misión de manera totalmente discreta, era una de sus mejores kunoichis en el ramo medicinal de toda la aldea.

La nombrada hizo lo que su superior le indicó. Se quedó en silencio mirando a la voluptuosa mujer, de repente escuchaba los pequeños ruidos que soltaba Tonton. Tsunade miró a la ojiluna, con una seña de mano le hizo tomar asiento.

—Verás te he mandado a llamar porque eres una de las mejores medininjas que tiene ésta aldea y porque según tu expediente has estado en 17 misiones de clasificación A y en 3 de clasificación S. Pero cómo también te has de haber enterado, todo tipo de misiones quedan canceladas momentáneamente hasta poder tener un orden en la aldea… pero esto es diferente… te he asignado una misión de total discreción, tómala como clasificación S.

— ¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama?—la suave voz de la heredera provocó que la Hokage sonriera abiertamente. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo qué la joven frente a ella había olvidado su tartamudeo, ahora era diferente, era fuerte. La chica se encontraba desconcertada, no entendía del todo lo que la voluptuosa mujer quería, pero sería mejor esperar la explicación de ésta.

—Seré directa, no me gustan los rodeos—suspiró y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos—Quiero qué te hagas responsable de la recuperación total de _Minato Namikaze_ —los oídos de la Hyuuga zumbaron al escuchar ese antiguo nombre—Bajo ningún motivo deberás revelarle a nadie la existencia del Cuarto Hokage. No hasta que sepamos qué tiene esperanzas de vivir.

Hinata aún poco desconcertada, levantó su mirada ante la Quinta—Acepto la misión, Tsunade-sama.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento satisfecha—Bien, Minato Namikaze se encuentra en la última habitación del hospital de Konoha bajo el resguardo de ninjas ANBU, tienen la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie, a excepción tuya si es que aceptabas la misión. Hinata… deberás ser lo más discreta con referente a él… no quiero qué Naruto se entere.

La ojiluna subió su mirada a la rubia— ¿Por qué? Naruto-kun merece saber que su padre está vivo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo darle la noticia de que su padre está con vida hasta asegurar que no sólo es el recuerdo de cuando estaba vivo. Quiero asegurarme que el jutsu de Orochimaru ha dejado de funcionar y Minato-san está vivo realmente.

—De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama—la muchacha aceptó y tras levantarse de su asiento, Shizune le entregó la solicitud a llenar. Un sello fue puesto sobre la hoja de pergamino y después ante los ojos de la kunoichi desapareció. Cómo archivo privado. Pudo ver que el sello de la Hokage únicamente se utilizaba cuando era secreto de estado.

—Bien, entonces quiero que ya mismo te presentes en el hospital.

Frente a los ojos de la Quinta, la Hyuuga despareció tras una pequeña nube de humo. Quería estar segura que Minato Namikaze no era solamente un recuerdo.

•

•

•

Aún no entendía porque la Hokage la había elegido a ella para esa misión secreta. Había mejores medininjas en la aldea que ella; aunque ya no dudaba de sus habilidades como ninja todavía seguía sin entender, además era un tema bastante delicado pues se trababa del padre de su único amor. Naruto Uzumaki, estaba recordando la noche en la que vio por primera vez al rayo de Konoha, desplomarse en una de las calles y llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital.

Y ahora ella estaba encargada de supervisar al hombre. Asegurarse de que viviera…

Sentía que sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos al acercarse a la entrada del hospital. No tenía que pedir autorización para entrar ya que ella pertenecía al cuerpo de ninjas del lugar.

—Buenos días Hinata-san—escuchó como las enfermeras de la recepción le saludaban al mismo tiempo.

Movió su mano en señal de saludo—Buenos días chicas—tras saludar a las jóvenes se dirigió inmediatamente al pasillo que Tsunade le había indicado que se encontraba el hombre. Conforme avanzaba en los blancos pasillos del edificio sentía los nervios entrarle.

—Alto. Ésta es un área restringida—uno de los cazadores ninja se paró frente a ella, detrás de su máscara observaba a la kunoichi quedársele viendo—Por órdenes de la Hokage nadie puede entrar en ésta habitación.

—Tengo órdenes de la Hokage para hacerme cargo de la persona que se encuentra dentro—Hinata sabía que los ANBU, únicamente hacían su trabajo. Sacó de entre sus ropas un escrito, qué le entregó al ninja.

—De acuerdo, adelante—ambos ninjas se apartaron de la entrada para permitirle el acceso a la kunoichi. Se colocaron en sus posiciones después de que ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Sus perlados ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, ahí frente a ella se encontraba el rayo de Konoha. Se le veía tranquilo, aunque la muchacha vio que se encontraba conectado al dispensador de suero y el medidor de frecuencia cardiaca. Se acercó tímidamente para ver al hombre en la cama.

Tan parecido a Naruto, sin poder evitarlo sus pómulos se encendieron levemente, aunque ya no tartamudeaba, su naturaleza no cambiaba del todo. Seguía sonrojándose por muchas cosas, pero ante todo el observarle lo hacía diferente, sus rasgos eran más maduros, más definidos.

—Yondaime-sama, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo—dijo para sí misma la kunoichi, aunque realmente no sabía por dónde empezar. La Godaime no le había dicho exactamente que tenía que hacer, sólo cuidarlo… aunque era difícil muchas veces entender que era lo que aquella mujer quería—Supongo que tendré que usar mi Byakugan para saber que tanto daño tiene en su sistema.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon, podía ver los puntos de chakra del rubio. Aunque quiso evitarlo, una exclamación de dolor se instaló en su garganta, parte del sistema del Yondaime estaba totalmente destruida, el flujo normal de chakra no pasaba como debía ser por la red, sintió pena por el hombre que estaba frente a ella… posiblemente no podría volver a ser ninja en un futuro, si es que sobrevivía. Ahora entendía por qué la Hokage la había elegido para esa misión.

Ella era de las únicas medinijas especializada en regeneración de redes de chakra y saneamiento interno de órganos vitales.

—Esto será una larga tarea, Minato-sama.

Sin retrasarse más en su tarea comenzó con su tarea, debía regenerar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, al acercarse para mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de todo seguía siendo muy penosa y más si se trataba de cuidar de una persona del sexo masculino. Cuidadosamente quitó la camisa de hospital que cubría su pecho, sintió mucha pena al ver el cuerpo dañado.

No perdiendo más tiempo, sus manos se iluminaron de un color verde, aquella tarea iba a constar de mucha concentración y de bastante chakra. De manera profesional empezó con la pesada tarea de regeneración de canales de chakra, aunque su vista pudiera ver los puntos su técnica no estaba funcionando tan rápido como ella pensaba pues desconocía que todas aquellas heridas eran de hace 19 años.

Cuando el zorro de las nueve colas atacó la aldea Minato había utilizado todo su chakra para sellar al kitsune, con ayuda de su difunta esposa, Kushina Uzumaki. Mientras ambos shinobi realizaban el sello para proteger la aldea y también salvar a su recién nacido toda su red de chakra fue destruida. Pero todo aquello lo desconocía la muchacha, sabía sobre el sacrificio de los padres de Naruto pero no estaba al tanto de la deplorable situación del rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Las horas pasaban y la heredera Hyuuga no veía ningún cambio sobre las curaciones. Realmente iba a ser laborioso todo el asunto del Yondaime.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—al desactivar su línea de sucesoria se sintió fatigada. Pues había utilizado bastante chakra—Mañana vendré a verle, Minato-sama.

Al salir de la habitación se despidió de los ANBU y partió rumbo a los terrenos Hyuuga.

•

•

•

Había sido un día bastante largo; mientras caminaba por las calles destruidas de la aldea pudo notar que varios ninja habían ayudado a la rápida reconstrucción de varias casas y locales del pueblo. Sonrió, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para regresarle su antigua gloria a Konoha.

— ¡Hinata-chan!—escuchó una estruendosa voz que ya conocía perfectamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de voltear a ver al dueño de tal alboroto.

—H-hola Naruto-kun—con el rubio no podía evitar su timidez y su ya olvidado tartamudeo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Eh… bueno, quería invitarte a una pequeña celebración que los chicos han organizado. Ya sabes para celebrar el triunfo de Konoha ¡Dattebayo'!—el rubio se rascó la nuca, pero nunca perdió su sonrisa.

—Etto… bueno. No creo que sea mala idea.

— ¡Genial! Entonces te esperamos más tarde. ¡Será en casa de Sasuke-teme!

— ¡Hai, ahí estaré!

Naruto se fue de su vista rápidamente, alegando que tenía que terminar de avisarle a todos. Ella decidió seguir su camino, tendría que apresurarse a llegar a su hogar para avisarle a su padre sobre la reunión. De un salto desapareció para después llegar inmediatamente a la residencia Hyuuga.

Al entrar se retiró las sandalias y notó que todo estaba en aparente tranquilidad. No era del todo raro que los demás Hyuuga se encontrarán haciendo tareas, el barrio Hyuuga había sido uno de los pocos recintos que no fueron dañados durante la guerra, se había colocado sobre todo el perímetro un campo protector para evitar destrucción. Caminó tranquilamente sobre el andado hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre.

—Ottou-san, pido permiso para entrar.

—Entra Hinata—el líder de la familia se encontraba frente a su escritorio, degustando de una humeante taza de té— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hija mía?—muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el fin de la guerra, había sido reconocida ante el clan como una poderosa kunoichi al luchar cómo toda una Hyuuga, por lo tanto su padre también había cambiado con ella, no era un padre precisamente amoroso pero ya no tenía esa mirada de desprecio contra la pelinegra.

—Ottou-san… he venido a pedirle permiso para asistir a una pequeña reunión en el barrio Uchiha.

— ¿El barrio Uchiha? ¿Y qué es lo que se celebra ahí exactamente?—Hiashi nunca dejaba de ser desconfiado.

—Los nueve novatos de nuestra generación quieren celebrar el fin de la guerra—durante todo el momento en el que los Hyuuga mantenían conversación, Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja, sin mirarle pues ante todo seguían habiendo reglas en el clan.

—Tienes mi permiso—terminó el hombre, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su taza de té a sus labios—No llegues tarde… he escuchado que se te encomendó una misión de categoría S. No decepciones al Clan por distracciones adolescentes.

—Gracias padre.

—Retírate por favor.

Tras terminar aquella charla, la heredera se dirigió rumbo a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con Hanabi quién intentaba escapar de Kö, pues todo el alboroto creado en la mansión se debía a que la segunda hija se había robado algunas golosinas de las cocinas.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró sola, suspiró con cansancio pues realmente la misión que la Hokage le había encomendado era bastante pesada. Estaba al tanto que no podría dar información de ninguna clase a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia sombra. Se acercó con pesar a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, el mullido colchón la invitaba a quedarse eternamente sobre su superficie, boca abajo bostezó. Realmente estaba cansada pero no tenía más opción que asistir a la celebración pues le había dado a Naruto su palabra.

Se talló un poco los ojos y volvió a levantarse de su cama, se vio frente al espejo que tenía en su habitación notando que realmente era un desastre. Su siempre impecable chaqueta estaba sucia, su cara traía unos cuantos morrones de tierra y su cabello se notaba graso. Sí que había sido un día agotador… con todas las fuerzas posibles se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente en condiciones, se puso otros pescadores de licra, su malla ninja y del closet que estaba en su habitación sacó otra chaqueta idéntica a la que ahora se encontraba reposando en el cesto de ropa sucia. Cepilló su larga melena pelinegra y reacomodó todo en su persona para partir nuevamente rumbo a los barrios Uchiha.

Con una pequeña nube de humo desapareció de su habitación.

•

•

•

Cuando estuvo frente a lo que alguna vez fue el poderoso Clan Uchiha, pudo escuchar las voces de varios de sus amigos dentro, se podía escuchar la música y risas de por medio.

— ¡Hinata-chan, bienvenida!—una peculiar kunoichi de cabellos como chicle salió a recibirla—Que bueno que viniste, pensamos por un momento que ya no llegabas.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, he tenido que arreglarme un poco—sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

—Qué bueno—la Haruno condujo a la Hyuuga al interior del recinto Uchiha, dentro ya se encontraban todos sus compañeros de generación. El equipo siete, ocho y nueve estaban presentes con compañía de algunos anexados, entre ellos se encontraba Sai. Gaara, Kankuro y Temari aquellos ninjas de Suna se habían aliado a Konoha para evitar una destrucción total y realmente les agradecían la ayuda que habían prestado para la aldea.

 _Todos están aquí reunidos… que felicidad—_ pensó la morena al mirar a todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sus perlados ojos viajaron hacía cierto rubio que estaba haciendo desastre— _Oh Naruto-kun… cómo me gustaría poder decirte lo que más feliz te haría…_

Una triste sonrisa salió de su rostro pues estaba ocultando algo que cambiaría la vida del rubio pero todas las órdenes de Tsunade tenían que ser cumplidas al pie de la letra- _¿Y si en un futuro lo hiero? De verdad no quiero eso…_

— ¡Venga Hinata, dattebayo' vamos a divertirnos!—el escandaloso rubio jaló a la muchacha del lado de Sakura, sólo para provocarle sus tan característicos sonrojos. A la mirada de todos se les hizo gracioso ya que Naruto era el único que aún no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que la Hyuuga tenía por él.

Shikamaru tanto como Choji aprovechaban la comida que había en la mesa, tenían tiempo sin poder comer tranquilamente. Realmente era buena toda aquella celebración. Kankuro tenía una sonrisa burlona al ver el intento de baile que la ojiluna y el rubio intentaban hacer.

Ino miraba de repente a Shikamaru y luego a Sai, era muy difícil decidirse por alguno de los dos shinobi.

Sasuke muy a su molestia intentaba apartar a Sakura de él, pero la rosada no entendía que el moreno no quería nada con ella… tantas veces, tandas advertencias y seguía siendo la misma niña de hacía ya bastantes años. Pero su negra mirada de vez en vez se posaba sobre la heredera del Clan Hyuuga aquella niña que nunca había mostrado interés por su persona desde antes de ingresar a la academia pues siempre aquella rara niña había tenido su mirada puesta sobre el tonto con el que bailaba y en ese preciso momento le estaba haciendo pasar vergüenzas.

¿Era interés quizás? Posiblemente, nunca antes se había encontrado interesado en ninguna kunoichi de la aldea ni extranjera, toda su meta era ser un vengador poderoso pero se encontraba de regreso en el lugar que dijo que nunca más volvería a pisar. Sólo por querer cuál era la curiosidad que Hinata provocaba en él.

La música seguía llenando las paredes de su departamento, la comida poco a poco había empezado a terminarse y varios de sus compañeros se habían retirado del recinto—lo encontró perfecto pues también se encontraba cansado—el Usurantonkanchi de su amigo hacía bastante rato se había quedado dormido en su sofá y aquella pelinegra se había retirado hacía ya bastantes horas.

… _por lo que pude escuchar de la plática entre Sakura y ella… tiene una misión categoría S… ¿tan buena es para encargarse de una tarea así?..._ para el Uchiha era interesante ver a aquella frágil chica enzarzarse sola en una misión así.

•

•

•

Hinata sentía que el agua que caía por la regadera limpiaba más allá de su cuerpo, de cierta manera creía que se purificaba. Eso era reconfortante cada mañana después de arreglarse para emprender su día, se había levantado tempranamente para poder regresar al hospital y seguir atendiendo al Yondaime, esa era su misión y quería salir victoriosa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, los ANBU no pusieron resistencia alguna, únicamente se apartaron y la dejaron entrar. Rápidamente activó su Byakugan para empezar a trabajar en la red de chakra del rubio qué parecía no querer despertar sobre todo porque sus heridas no parecían curarse aunque ella estuviera poniendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Así habían transcurrido los días al igual que las semanas. Con ello llegaban tres meses desde que la Hyuuga había aceptado esa misión de suma importancia. Aunque muchas veces se decepcionará al no ver cambios no se rendía tan fácilmente, ella quería demostrarle a la Godaime que era fuerte y podía con esa misión, por algo la habían elegido a ella.

Entrada la noche en la habitación de Minato Namikaze, Hinata estaba exhausta, durante todo el día se había empeñado en regenerar su red de chakra que parecía mejorar poco a poco. Ya no estaba tan dañada pero ante los potentes ojos de la pelinegra el tratamiento estaba siendo en sumo despacio.

—Supongo que es hora de esperar un poco—suspiró cansada—Minato-sama iré a buscar algo de comer no tardo.

Saliendo por la puerta, la ojiluna desapareció, dejando al rubio dormido.

'… _Todo estaba en llamas, le dolía el cuerpo y su última esperanza de proteger a Konoha se le iba de las manos. No quería exponer a su amada esposa y mucho menos a su pequeño hijo… tenía que hacer algo para evitar que la villa siguiera siendo destruida por aquella bestia._

… _Sólo el sello podrá ayudarnos—sentenció el rubio, miró con determinación a su esposa._

— _Minato no puedes hacer eso—dijo la pelirroja que cargaba entre sus brazos a un bebé que dormitaba tranquilamente—No puedes hacernos esto a nosotros ni mucho menos a Naruto-chan._

— _No tenemos opción, Kushina—cerró sus ojos con resignación. La mujer que lo acompañaba le miraba con notoria angustia, pues no sabía que más podría hacer para cambiar la situación._

— _De acuerdo… hazlo ya._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz le molestaba de sobre manera. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a su entorno enfocó sus orbes azules viéndose solo en una extraña habitación, no entendía que pasaba, porque se encontraba en aquel lugar. Enfocó su mirada a los vendajes y el suero intravenoso.

—He regresado—el rubio volteó su mirada cuando escuchó una suave vocecita llenar la habitación—Espero que esté mejor…

Cuando la muchacha regresaba, todos sus alimentos fueron a dar al piso ya que no era posible lo que sus ojos estaban captando. Frente a ella se encontraba sentado el Yondaime, mirando a la nada en particular… se le veía ido, pero a fin de cuentas ya estaba despierto… tembló cuando la penetrante mirada azulina se postró frente a ella.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el rubio, mirando con angustia a la muchacha, ¡No recordaba absolutamente nada! ¡Su mente estaba en blanco totalmente!—Pero sobre todo… ¿Quién soy yo?

Hinata no cabía de asombro ante las palabras de aquel hombre.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de tantos… a decir verdad me tomó dos días poder escribirlo. La madrugada de ayer (que por cierto me dormí a las 4:45 a.m. por seguir escribiendo) y parte de hoy. Afortunadamente aunque tenga muchísima flojera logre terminarlo y colgarlo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pinta bien?**

 **Gracias a RankaxAlto por haberme hecho ver que no había puesto en la configuración del fic los nombres de la pareja protagonista. Te lo agradezco, ese pequeño detalle ya está corregido.**


	3. Mente en Blanco

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo I. MENTE EN BLANCO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Era posible que no recordará quién era él? Ante los perlados ojos de Hinata la situación era más delicada de lo qué parecía. Frente a ella se encontraba el Yondaime y de sus labios seguían formulándose las mismas preguntas, tenía la mente en blanco.

—E-espere por favor aquí, H-Hokage-sama—el tartamudeo estaba fluyendo por sus labios pues se encontraba nerviosa con la situación. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y al toparse con uno de los cazadores ninja les pidió de manera urgente que mandarán a traer a la Quinta.

El ninja con máscara de perro de un brinco desapareció de la vista de la heredera. Se llevó una de sus manos a la altura del pecho para intentar apaciguar los nervios que afloraban en su piel, tendría que regresar al interior de la habitación para verificar que sus ojos no le habían hecho pasar un mal momento debido al cansancio que presentaba.

—No respondió a mi pregunta, señorita—la voz áspera del rubio volvió a ella. Se miraron fijamente unos momento pero no fue por mucho, Hinata había bajado su mirada pues aquellos zafiros eran muy profundos—¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí? ¿Sufrí un accidente?

—Minato-sama—se armó de valor para poder hablar con el rubio—U-usted se encontraba herido y bueno… nosotros queríamos s-salvarle—tenía tiempo que no se sentía así de insegura al hablar.

—¿Minato? ¿Ese es mi nombre?—preguntó el rubio, se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada sopesando las palabras de la ojiperla que tenía frente a él. Por más que quería recordar no podía, la mente se le quedaba totalmente en blanco causando en su interior una frustración.

—A-así es—la muchacha tartamudeó, se encontraba jugando con sus dedos índices pues el no saber cómo responder ante el Yondaime la estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa. Quería decirle que él era el antiguo Hokage de Konoha, y qué había sido un héroe de guerra pero por algún motivo las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su mente.

—Ya veo… entonces sufrí un accidente—el rubio se miró los brazos, tenía conectado el suero y el medidor cardiaco. Quería averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, pero el olor a mentol dentro de aquella blanca habitación no le dejaba concentrarse. Cerró sus ojos con pesar, según palabras de aquella chica lo habían herido, ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién querría herirle? ¿Tenía enemigos? Por más que pensaba no lograba darle respuesta a su situación, sólo empeorando más la situación de su mente.

—M-Minato-sama—la suave voz de la chica volvía a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones—U-usted estuvo demasiado débil, d-debería descansar. H-hasta que llegue T-Tsunade-sama.

Las orbes azules se posaron sobre la morena, quién se encontraba sonrojada en esos momentos, él no entendía porqué el sonrojo de la chica y estaba más perturbado consigo mismo qué prestar demasiada atención en la cara de la fémina.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, Minato—todos ahí le llamaban Minato, entonces ése era su nombre… Minato… aunque quisiera recordar algo sólo podía encontrarse con nada. Levantó su mirada ante la mujer que se presentaba frente a él—Has hecho muy buen trabajo Hinata, fue más rápido de lo que yo esperé. Bueno… por ahora puedes irte a descansar ya es bastante noche. Yo me encargaré—la mujer rubia hablaba a la tal Hinata, se quedó mirando a ambas chicas y una de ellas desapareció ante sus ojos tras una pequeña nube de humo. Sin poder evitarlo sus perlas azules se abrieron con asombro al ver aquella escena.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Tsunade quién se encontraba analizando detalladamente los movimientos del Yondaime no creía lo que estaba pensando-¿Será posible?—se preguntó, llevando un dedo a sus labios en señal de molestia—¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¿O sabes porqué estás aquí?

—Sé que me han herido y por eso estoy aquí. Eso es lo que esa chica me ha dicho—se quedó mirando pensativo—En cuanto a ti… no sé quien eres.

—No puede ser—la rubia se quedó sin habla, parecía realmente que Minato no estaba mintiéndole. Al parecer tras la batalla y haber regresado a la vida el shinobi frente a ella había dejado todos sus recuerdos en la tumba. Podría tratarse de una pequeña amnesia post-guerra. Pero si no era de esa forma, posiblemente el rubio frente a ella nunca más podría recordar su pasado.

… _Oh no… Naruto. ¿Qué podremos decirle cuando se encuentre con su padre y él ni siquiera sepa que existes o qué alguna vez tuvo un hijo?_ —la rubia se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación— _Sólo Hinata podrá seguir con el tratamiento de Minato… ella es más que la indicada para seguir con el sanamiento del Cuarto._

—Sólo descansa, lo necesitas. Mañana seguiremos con tu tratamiento y rehabilitación. Por cierto soy Tsunade, la Hokage de ésta aldea—Minato se la quedó mirando, aquella palabra le sonaba usualmente familiar pero no podía recordar dónde la había escuchado.

—Gracias.

—Ja' nee.

La Quinta al salir de la habitación pidió máxima seguridad para el hombre que estaba en su interior. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo tendría que retrasar el encuentro entre Naruto y su padre lo más que se pudiera. Más no encontraba la forma de como poder librarse del ninja cabeza hueca, las misiones pendientes no eran tan importantes cómo para mantener al kitsune lo suficientemente ocupado.

Le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en la situación, suspiró con pesar y decidió regresar a la torre Hokage. Consultaría con Shizune las posibles opciones para el tema del Cuarto ya que ella siempre tenía muy buenas ideas, además en esos momentos lo que necesitaba para relajarse era un buen sake. La rubia sonrió con malicia, tal vez si se desviaba un poco de su camino no afectaría a nadie.

Movió su mano con arrogancia e inflándosele el pecho, se dirigió al único casino con el que Konoha contaba, tal vez con un poco de diversión logrará idear algún plan.

Otro día más llegaba a Konoha, las misiones de alta clasificación seguían canceladas, a excepción de que fueran de suma importancia para la villa. Las misiones de clasificación D, seguían su curso ya que mayormente los gennin eran quienes se ocupaban de esa clase de tareas. A excepción de la suya… Categoría S. Al abrir al alba sus ojos se encontraba minutos después con un jounnin quién le pedía se presentará en el hospital a seguir en su misión de suma importancia. Todo había sido bastante complicado la noche anterior, ver consciente a Minato Namikaze había sido increíble de ver.

Y ahí estaba… camino al hospital de Konoha. Sabía perfectamente la dirección que tendría que tomar para proseguir. Con nerviosismo instalado en su pecho se armó de valor para entrar a ver al padre de quién era su amor platónico.

—B-buenos días M-Minato-sama—aquel aspecto suyo realmente le molestaba pues estaba segura que su tartamudeo había desaparecido. Pero aquel imponente hombre le causaba todos esos sentimientos—E-espero que se encuentre bien el día de h-hoy—tras de ella cerró la puerta y vio al rubio sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. El suave viento era cálido y mecía los desordenados cabellos del rayo.

—Gracias—respondió él sin verla, la había sentido desde que entró. Era aquella extraña chica que estaba con él desde la noche anterior—¿A que ha venido?

La ojiperla levantó su mirada sorprendida e intentó proseguir, cómo un reflejo de auto protección se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho—H-he venido por órdenes de la Hokage. D-debemos seguir con su sanación, M-Minato-sama.

—Ya veo—el rubio suspiró y se alejó de la ventana, para encarar a la chica. Ella no evitó sonrojarse cuando él le regaló una de esas sonrisas tan relajadas—Entonces si quieres comencemos.

—Hai.

Minato se dirigió a la cama, se acomodó y esperó a que la muchacha llegara hasta su persona. Aunque Hinata quisiera evitarlo, estar con el rubio le producía nervios, era más fácil cuidar de él cuando se encontraba dormido pero ahora con él consciente era muchísimo más complicado para ella… la Hyuuga siempre había sido una persona que no gustaba invadir el espacio personal a menos que fuera necesario pero en ocasiones así la vida de sus camaradas dependía de ella y todo el cuerpo de medininjas. Suspiró nerviosa, posando sus perladas cuencas ante el rubio, tras hacer varios movimientos con las manos y activar su línea de sucesoria sus tan conocidas venas se enmarcaron alrededor de sus ojos y sienes.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?

—E-es mi línea de s-sucesoria. El B-Byakugan—trató de explicarse, en ese momento ella desconocía que el Yondaime no tenía memoria alguna, pues después de las órdenes de Tsunade en seguir con la misión no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre el diagnostico del rubio, desconocía totalmente sobre la amnesia de éste.

—¿Byakugan?—Minato miraba interesado a la muchacha, para él era molesto no saber el porque todas aquellas personas poseían habilidades fuera de lo común. Pero estaba seguro que él había escuchado alguna vez sobre aquella palabra. Todo le sonaba tan familiar pero era frustrante no recordar nada.

—P-por favor re-relájese un poco—la chica cerró sus ojos y tras abrirlos para enfocarse sobre la red de chakra del paciente comenzó con su tarea. De sus manos un resplandor verde recorrían el cuerpo de Minato.

En ningún momento despegó su mirada de las acciones de la chica, podía sentir el toque de aquel resplandor. No era del todo físico pues la lucecilla acariciaba de alguna manera su interior, se sentía cálido y reconfortante, era agradable la sensación. Era como si dentro de él todo se regenerara lentamente. No perdía detalle alguno de las expresiones que la kunoichi ponía, Hinata estaba todavía consternada pues la red de chakra del rubio aún no estaba ni siquiera en el 30% de reconstrucción. Pero aquel hombre parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo, al enfocar su mirada en la cabeza de éste pudo apreciar varios puntos de chakra en un color negro oscuro. Estaban lesionados.

—Señorita… ¿Usted sabe dónde estoy?

—C-claro M-Minato-sama—la ojiperla no entendía de todo las preguntas del Yondaime—Se encuentra en Konoha.

—Konoha eh… he de confesarle, señorita qué muchas palabras me suenan bastante familiares… sin embargo; no logro recordar absolutamente nada. ¿Nos conocíamos?

Hinata fue cuando cayó en la cuenta del porqué la actitud del rubio—Etto… en realidad no… p-pero usted es un gran shinobi—confesó, cuando la peliazul daba esa clase de cumplidos no podía evitar sonrojarse. Bajó la mirada ante un rubio expectante de sus movimientos y enfocó su mirada en la red de chakra—Por favor, llámeme H-Hinata.

—¿Hinata?—preguntó, era un bonito nombre—Entonces… Hinata, ¿podrías hablarme un poco acerca de mí y mi vida en éste lugar?

Los perlados ojos se quedaron mirando con duda al Cuarto Hokage, ¿sería quizás buena idea?

* * *

Ahora si estaba arrepentida, el dolor de cabeza estaba matándola. No había sido buena idea haber tomado más de tres botellas de sake durante la noche, especialmente ese día que tenía que revisar muchísimos más documentos en referencia la reconstrucción de la villa. Cerró sus ojos con molestia y escuchar a Shizune reprenderla no estaba ayudando para nada en su situación.

—¡Ya cállate, Shizune!—exclamó con gran molestia. Hasta ese entonces qué la castaña se había mantenido reprendiendo a su maestra, cerró de inmediato la boca. Tontón quién estaba con ella en sus brazos miró expectante a Tsunade, su adorada ama—Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza y tus regaños no ayudan para nada—bufó y luego enfocó su mirada en la kunoichi—La situación con Minato me tiene bastante ocupada… no puedo dejar que Naruto se enteré de que su padre está vivo.

—Es cierto—la castaña ahora comprendía a su superiora—¿Qué hará cuando se de, de alta a Minato-sama?

—Es lo que intento averiguar—suspiró con fastidio—Por el momento no me preocupa mucho el hecho de que no tenga memoria—Shizume miró a la rubia con asombro—Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que pronto estará recuperado y tendremos que darle de alta… ahí tengo el problema.

—Naruto-kun, querrá explicaciones. Estará furioso por no haberle avisado de ésta gran noticia.

—Por ahora sabemos que Minato está con vida, pero no estoy segura si ese jutsu prohibido sigue haciendo efecto. Por ahora, ¿podrías pasarme el machote de misiones? Tendré que hacer una excepción para ésta misión si quiero mantener a Naruto fuera por un tiempo. Que se vaya con su antiguo equipo ninja.

—Si Tsunade-sama. ¿Pero qué misión será?

—Es tranquila a decir verdad, de clasificación C, pero el camino rumbo al país del agua es largo. Posiblemente dure el viaje alrededor de seis meses… tendríamos seis meses para pensar que hacer.

—¿Es la misión que yo creo que es?

—Sí, Shizune. Necesito el pergamino médico que me permitirá sanar cualquier enfermedad, sea leve o terminal. Es un jutsu muy complejo pero no imposible de realizar y en la aldea escondida entre la neblina lo tienen. He mandado una petición al señor feudal para pedir prestado el pergamino y para eso necesito un equipo de chunnin's. Quién mejor que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke para ésta misión tan larga, así me quito tres problemas de encima.

—Usted piensa en todo Tsunade-sama.

—Es mi trabajo, Shizune. Ahora, manda a llamar a esos tres inmediatamente. Quiero que partan a más tardar dentro de dos días.

—Como usted ordene.

La kunoichi de castaños cabellos salió de la oficina de la Hokage inmediatamente, con ella la acompañaba Tontón.

* * *

¿Por dónde podría empezar? ¿Podría contarle que él había sido un excelente shinobi? Según sus estudios de medicina, algunos pergaminos de medicina sugerían no llenar al paciente de información sugestiva si presentaba amnesia. Podría resultar complicado ya que tanto podría regresar su memoria o definitivamente no funcionaría. Hinata jugó con sus dedos y bajó la mirada con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada del rubio en su cabeza.

—Etto… bueno, usted era un excelente ninja—Minato la miró con cara de no entender nada—Usted y yo, vivimos en Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Somos una aldea de actividad ninja militar. Nos encargamos de proteger a la gente de nuestra propia villa… hacemos misiones de distintas categorías y amm…

—Ya veo… ¿Así que yo también era un ninja?

—¡Hai! Minato-sama es uno de los mejores shinobis que ha tenido ésta aldea.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al escuchar las apresuradas palabras de la muchacha, cerró sus ojos un momento intentando procesar las palabras de la ojiperla. Pero aunque intentó recordar algún suceso pasado nada pasó, aunque todo le sonaba especialmente familiar no tenía idea de qué pasaba.

—Tengo la impresión de que me has dicho la verdad, _Hina-chan—_ una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el Yondaime. Y la cara de Hinata se coloreó furiosamente, provocando que la heredera bajara la mirada para evitar que él viera su colorado rostro, también había llevado una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho para autoprotegerse—Tal vez no recuerde nada, pero tus palabras suenan ciertas. ¿No te molesta que te llame Hina? He escuchado que te llamas Hinata, pero te queda mejor _Hina._

Hinata aún con el nerviosismo a flor de piel respondió suavemente—G-gracias. N-no hay problema, Minato-sama.

—Oye… quizás te suene gracioso pero… ¿no es hora de comer ya? ¡Muero de hambre!

Los dos se miraron y sin saber por qué comenzaron a reír sonoramente en la habitación. El estómago de Minato rugió más fuerte, su rostro se sonrojó levemente y llevó su mano a la altura de éste. Hinata seguía riendo suavemente.

—Claro Minato-sama, le traeré el almuerzo—sonrió dulcemente al hombre.

—Hina-chan… ¿Te han dicho que te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes?—el shinobi sonrió ampliamente al ver como la muchacha se sonrojaba nuevamente, no había respondido a su cumplido pero fue bastante satisfactorio verla tan nerviosa. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras colocaba sus dos brazos a la altura de su nuca y se recostaba en la cama.

Su mano a la altura de su pecho intentaba calmarla, pero se sentía demasiado agitada, nerviosa por las palabras que el rubio le había dicho. En realidad no estaba muy acostumbrada a qué los chicos de la villa la elogiaran y Minato venía como si fuera lo más natural a darle halagos sobre su persona. Se sintió bien… definitivamente las palabras del rubio se sintieron bien.

Caminó rápidamente por el hospital para llegar a las cocinas del mismo y llevarle algo de comida a su paciente, ella era la única que podía entrar a la habitación y por lo tanto las enfermeras no se acercaban para nada. No tenía inconveniente alguno con encargarse totalmente del enfermo, de todas formas era su misión hacer que éste se recuperara pronto.

Las empleadas de las cocinas eran amables con la Hyuuga, tras todas sus peticiones pudo llevar alimentos para el Yondaime. Cuando regresó a la habitación fue dificultoso entrar ya que en ambas manos llevaba una charola con comida. Cuando ingresó, Minato se había levantado de la cama.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso Hina.

—Arigatou… no tiene que, yo me encargo.

—Por el aspecto de la comida se ve apetecible—rieron por la pequeña broma—Pero la comida de los hospitales no es muy buena a decir verdad—por alguna razón, sabía que antes ya se había encontrado varias veces en un hospital pero aún así no recordaba nada. Hinata gentilmente le acercó la primera bandeja, cuando él vio la sopa que estaba en el tazón se dispuso a comerla, sus palabras habían sido verdaderas. El líquido caliente no tenía sabor, indudablemente suspiró pero no dijo otra palabra pues tenía bastante hambre, se comió las frutas, el pan tostado con margarina y todo le supo exactamente igual: sin sabor.

—M-Minato-sama—llamó la atención del rubio, los ojos azules se fijaron en la figura femenina—M-mañana yo puedo prepararle algo de comer si gusta.

—Arigatou Hina-chan, sería grandioso probar tus alimentos—ahí estaba de nuevo, sonrojándose por las palabras del Yondaime.

—¡Hai!

Conforme pasó el tiempo en esa habitación de hospital la heredera del Clan Hyuuga retomó sus labores, concentró su chakra para seguir sanando el interior del rubio. La tarea se veía larga pero el sistema de éste era sorprendente ya que presentaba mejorías, parte de sus músculos ya estaban casi curados, pero su red de chakra no presentaba el mismo resultado, iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

—Es hora de irme, Minato-sama. Mañana regresaré a la misma hora para seguir con el tratamiento.

—Arigatou de nuevo Hina. Nos vemos mañana.

La chica sonrió y en silencio se retiró de la habitación, sentía una cálida sensación al dirigirse a su hogar. ¿Era correcto? Una parte de ella la reprendía pues estaba interactuando con el padre de su amor platónico y debía tratarle con respecto, pero una pequeña parte de su ser muy en el fondo le decía que estaba bien al ser tratada de esa manera tan natural y fresca.

Minato Namikaze se hallaba solo en esa habitación de hospital, la había pasado realmente bien y se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo. La compañía de esa chica era agradable, intentó recordarla pero su mente se empeñaba en no dejarlo recuperar sus recuerdos y eso le frustraba, se levantó de la cama en dónde reposaba. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver la luna llena, se veía hermosa e instintivamente el satélite blanco le recordaba los ojos perlados de aquella chica.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

* * *

La cocina en la mansión Hyuuga olía exquisito, pues cuando la heredera del clan se internaba en ésta siempre hacía maravillas. Se había levantado muy temprano para prepararle algo de comer al rubio que estaba en el hospital.

—Hinata-sama, buenos días—a la espalda de la kunoichi llegó una suave voz.

—Buen día Ko-san, ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar—el hombre sonrió—Veo que ésta comida es especial para alguien—Ko siempre había servido a la familia Souke y era muy amable con Hinata, sabía que cuando ella cocinaba se esmeraba y más si era para alguien especial—¿El almuerzo es para Naruto-kun a caso?

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se colorearon totalmente—En realidad no Ko-san. Es para mi paciente en el hospital. Prometí llevarle algo rico de comer.

—Ya veo—sonrió el Hyuuga—Es bueno saber que usted no cambia Hinata-sama.

La chica se sonrojó y jugueteó un poco con sus dedos pues le seguía pareciendo extraño que la halagaran. Ko se retiró de la cocina, mientras la muchacha verificaba los alimentos que le llevaría al Yondaime. Había preparado bolas de arroz rellenas de carne, anguila frita, sopa de miso y té verde. No era el gran almuerzo pero al menos podría decir que se había esmerado lo suficiente para complacer el paladar del shinobi internado.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, guardó ambos bentos para encaminarse al hospital. Pero primero tendría que asearse un poco.

•

•

•

¿No era cierto que las misiones estaban canceladas hasta nuevo aviso? ¿Entonces porque la Hokage los mandaba a llamar? ¿Y porque precisamente a ellos? El equipo 7 aquella mañana se encontraba frente al escritorio de Tsunade. La voluptuosa mujer miraba seriamente a los tres individuos.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, usted misma había dicho que las misiones quedaban canceladas. No entiendo ahora porque se nos ha encomendado una.

—Sakura, no permito que cuestionen mis desiciones para con la aldea—sentenció la mujer, pudo escuchar el bufido de fastidio que emitía el Uchiha—En cuanto a ésta misión es importante que viajen a la aldea escondida entre la neblina para solicitar un pergamino. Cómo tal los he mandado a llamar porque ustedes están capacitados para realizar ésta misión. Sólo he de mencionarles que ésta misión tendrá un lapso de seis meses.

—¡Cuente con ello Tsunade obba-san!—exclamó Naruto—Nosotros traeremos ese pergamino.

—Bien… entonces he de pedirles que partan ya mismo.

—Escuche Tsunade-sama—habló Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado—No tengo tiempo para ir a misiones y mucho menos por tanto tiempo, tengo asuntos que tratar con el restablecimiento de mi clan.

—Uchiha eso puede esperar—sentenció la rubia mujer, vio con fastidio como a Sakura se le iluminaban los ojos—Quiero que partan ya mismo y no me interesan razones.

Tras aquella orden, el equipo 7 se dirigió a empacar lo más que pudo para una misión tan larga.

La Godaime se quedó mirando por donde estos habían salido. Ella estaba al tanto de que el Uchiha encontraba cierto interés en la heredera Hyuuga, por esa razón éste no quería marchar tanto tiempo. Pero si esos tres no estaban juntos, ni uno ni otro querrían tomar la misión, lo primordial de todo eso era mantener en el anonimato la existencia de Minato Namikaze hasta saber que éste estaría con vida.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? No tarde mucho en actualizar, pero posiblemente estaré demorándome de dos a cuatro días por capítulo. Ahorita no cuento con un teclado fijo para poder escribir a mi ritmo (de hecho secuestre el teclado de la pc de mi mamá) ya qué al mío le cayó agua y chafio. Entonces pues espero que éste capítulo les agrade y bueno… recuerden dejar un bonito review.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la frescura de Minato y naturalidad para hablar con Hinata? OwO a mí me encanta. Siento que él es así un hombre seductor pero a su manera.**


	4. Rehabilitación

.

.

.

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo III. REHABILITACIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata disfrutaba mucho cuando la gente gustaba de su comida, el ver comer al Yondaime animadamente le provocaba una pequeña felicidad en su interior. Aquel sonreía tan abiertamente al momento de engullir una de las bolas de arroz, se sonrojó al verle derramar algunas lágrimas por el exquisito sabor del alimento.

—Por Kami—gimió el rubio, se llevaba otro bocado—Esto está delicioso Hina-chan. Eres maravillosa cocinando.

Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado más fuerte—G-gracias Minato-sama.

—De verdad, está delicioso—la comida que la kunoichi había llevado estaba por terminarse. Y se le veía una pequeña barriga al rubio, pero éste no dejaba de comer—Cuando salga de aquí deberías invitarme a comer seguido.

—C-claro.

El almuerzo había transcurrido con varios elogios del rubio hacia la ojiperla sobre su comida. A la mente de la chica llegó un recuerdo de cuando era una niña.

 _La Mansión Hyuuga se encontraba llena de un delicioso aroma a comida. Los miembros del clan se aguaban la boca al percibir el delicioso aroma; adoraban cuando Minako Hyuuga cocinaba._

— _Que rico huele mami—una pequeña niña se acercó a la mesa dónde una mayor cortaba algunos vegetales._

— _Prepararé un poco de borsh Hinata-chan—sonrió su madre._

— _¡Algún día aprenderé a cocinar así de rico como tú!_

— _Claro que si amor—sonrió la mujer, dejando un momento el cuchillo para acariciar el rostro de su hija—Con tú comida podrás hacer feliz a muchas personas, cariño. Así como a tu padre le gusta mi comida, tú lograrás más que yo, estoy segura de ello._

 _Los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron con emoción, abrazó dulcemente a su madre. Durante esa tarde ambas Hyuuga se dedicaron a preparar la cena de la familia. Recibiendo durante la misma elogios del líder del clan al igual que de los ancianos consejeros._

Una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro por aquel lindo recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Minato había visto la sonrisa de la muchacha y se le había hecho sumamente bonita ya que ésta era natural, fresca, joven.

—Cuando sonríes te vez muy linda, Hina-chan—habló Minato, sacándola de sus propias cavilaciones. Cuando la Hyuuga escuchó el alago del rayo de Konoha se coloreó, había tenido demasiados sonrojos durante esa mañana. Aunque por lo poco que llevaba conociendo al Yondaime era su manera natural de actuar.

—C-creo que es hora de comenzar con el tratamiento—dijo la muchacha intentando evitar los nervios que el rubio le causaba a causa de sus palabras.

—De acuerdo—el rubio se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que la chica comenzara. Se había acostumbrado a verla activar su Byakugan. La sensación que le provocaban los toques de la chica, se sentía en paz. De vez en cuando cruzaban palabras pero al parecer se sentían cómodos con el silencio que se producía alrededor de ellos.

—Hina… ¿Crees que pronto pueda salir de aquí?

La pregunta del rubio la había tomado por sorpresa—S-supongo que no h-habría problema… aunque tendríamos que esperar las órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

—Entonces podrías ir a verla y pedir permiso—en el rostro del rubio se formó una sonrisa traviesa—Es aburrido estar aquí todo el día. Me gustaría salir.

—Iré a ver a Tsunade-sama para solicitar el permiso—la chica sonrió tímidamente—Quizás si tengo suerte, pueda llevarlo al pueblo.

—Sería maravilloso. Arigatou Hina-chan.

Hinata al visualizar con su línea de sucesoria notó que el rubio estaba recuperándose rápidamente aunque su red de chakra estuviera tardando tanto. Estuvieron trabajando hasta medio día.

—Regresaré para la comida Minato-sama.

—Claro Hina. Te espero.

De una pequeña nube de humo la heredera desapareció. Suspiró con flojera y se dejó caer en la cama, el mirar el techo blanco no le ayudaba a recuperar su memoria.

Mientras Hinata se encaminaba rumbo a la torre Hokage, se enteró por medio de Kiba qué el equipo siete estaría de misión durante medio año. Sabiendo la razón del porque se deprimió un poco fue porque no podría ver a Naruto durante tanto tiempo, además se sentía mal con ella por no poder decirle a su amado qué su padre se encontraba vivo. Pero retomando sus ánimos se dirigió dónde Tsunade se encontraba, al pasar por las calles de la villa varias personas le saludaban pues su labor en el lugar había dado frutos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre Hokage saludó a los shinobi que custodiaban el lugar, le saludaron y ella siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Ha sucedido algo con Minato?

—Etto… no bueno yo… es que.

—Se clara—pidió Tsunade, en ningún momento la había mirado a la cara ya que se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos.

—Bueno Tsunade-sama—agarró confianza para poder hablar—Q-quería saber si… bueno… M-Minato-sama quiere salir un rato del hospital—los almendrados ojos de la rubia mujer se posaron en la persona de la chica—Dice que se encuentra un poco aburrido y bueno y-yo quisiera s-saber si puedo escoltarle para dar una v-vuelta por Konoha.

La Quinta sonrió, vio a la chica juguetear con sus dedos sabiendo que estaba nerviosa por su petición. Dejó sus documentos un momento y se levantó de su escritorio.

—No creo que sea buena idea—la Hyuuga bajó su mirada, pues no sabría que podría decirle al rubio cuando regresará a verle—Pero no veo algún problema en que puedan pasear un rato—Tsunade en todo momento miró las reacciones que su alumna tenía—Pero podría ser un problema si los demás se enteran que está vivo el cuarto Hokage.

—P-pero…

—Oh está bien—suspiró la mayor—De todas formas, Naruto no está en la villa. Lo he mandado a una importante misión para ayudarle a Minato a recuperar su memoria. Así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para que se recupere y darle una muy buena explicación a Naruto cuando esté de regreso.

Los ojos perlados de la chica se iluminaron.

— ¡Hai!—exclamó contenta.

—Solo ten cuidado Hinata.

Después de aquella pequeña charla con la Hyuuga ésta partió de inmediato a la torre. No sin antes buscarle algo de ropa al rubio, ya que no podría salir del hospital con la bata de interno, rebuscó en un pequeño almacén de la villa y se consiguió un pantalón y una camisa ninja. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para el ninja, se aseguró en llevar también un par de zapatillas.

Cuando regresó a la habitación dónde Minato se encontraba, no le sorprendía encontrar al rubio mirando por la ventana.

—Qué bueno que regresaste Hina-chan—habló el rubio desde la ventana, viendo a la nada en particular. Pero pues al menos así se distraía de no hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¡Hai!—exclamó la peliazul retomando el aire, ya que había ido corriendo—Etto… M-Minato-sama, yo…

El rubio por fin volteó su mirada. La chica estaba sonrojada, desde que la conocía ella siempre se sonrojaba bastante e indudablemente se le hacía bastante bonita y tierna cuando hacía eso; una sonrisa suave se instaló en sus labios. Pudo verla nerviosa ya que entre sus brazos traía un pequeño paquete que abrazaba más contra su pecho, había aprendido que la chica se auto protegía haciendo esos gestos.

— ¿Qué traes ahí Hina?

—Etto… bueno—el rostro de la kunoichi se coloreó—Le traje algo de ropa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarán salir de mi encierro?—preguntó de forma divertida no pudiendo evitar una pequeña risa por su chiste local.

—Hai—suspiró la chica.

— ¡Genial! ¿Entonces qué esperamos?—al rubio se le veía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de que podría salir de esa habitación. Un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo ya que sentía que a dónde iba le provocaba añoranza. Se acercó a la muchacha para tomar el paquete, al abrirlo se encontró con ropa—Iré a cambiarme, no tardo.

La muchacha asintió en silencio y se quedó mirando por dónde el Yondaime se había ido. Aquel hombre tenía la gran facilidad de ponerla bastante nerviosa, e indudablemente le recordaba a su adorado Naruto.

Pocos minutos después Minato apareció frente a la muchacha, ella se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos hasta qué sintió la presencia del rubio muy cerca de su espacio. Su rostro se coloreó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, era presa de sus nervios ya que podía sentir el aroma personal del rubio. Era un aroma fresco y embriagante. Minato Namikaze veía fascinado a la muchacha, el ver sus reacciones era muy interesante, su rostro pasaba de pálido a rojo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa y ese acto inmediato de llevar una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho para protegerse. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para no sentir el rico aroma que Hinata desprendía: Lilas.

Se quedaron mirándose uno segundos que para ellos pareció una eternidad.

—Lo siento—por fin Minato puso un alto a esa extraña cercanía que se formó alrededor de ambos— ¿Qué tal me veo?—preguntó ahora con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Hinata se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

Su cara aún sonrosada asintió—Mu-muy bien M-Minato-sama.

Entre Naruto y Minato la sonrisa era muy parecida— ¡Genial! Supiste muy bien que ropa me quedaría… bueno, ¡Ahora vámonos!—se le veía bastante entusiasmado. Jalando a la chica de la mano la arrastró por la puerta, mientras los ANBU se quedaron sorprendidos al ver salir a la pareja de la habitación. No podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, desde que Tsunade les encargó la misión de custodiar esa habitación no sabían de la presencia de ese hombre en particular.

Se miraron mutuamente a través de su máscara.

.

* * *

El Rayo de Konoha miraba fascinado la villa, sentía en su interior que conocía ese lugar. Pero definitivamente no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero estaba seguro de que ahí era dónde vivía. Su sonrisa era amplia, muy bonita para los ojos opalinos de Hinata, quién indudablemente no podía disimular mirarle de vez en vez, ya que era imposible no hacer comparaciones entre él y Naruto.

—Bueno Hina. Deberías darme un recorrido por el lugar—habló Minato de manera risueña.

— ¿A dónde le gustaría ir?—preguntó suavemente la chica, el viento veraniego de Konoha mecía sus cabellos de manera suave.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos sólo a recorrer el lugar? Tengo un raro sentimiento—se quedó pensativo, Hinata estaba al tanto de sus palabras—Siento que aquí tengo memorias.

—Mi-Minato-sama—Hinata llamó, armándose de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar al rubio—Y-yo le ayudaré a recordar.

— ¿Lo dices enserio, Hina?—preguntó el rubio. Mirando con un brillo especial a la kunoichi.

—Hai—asintió ella, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

—Sólo prométame sopesar toda la información correspondiente a su tiempo—contestó la muchacha tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo—otra vez esa sonrisa que lo asemejaba tanto con Naruto.

— ¿A dónde quiere ir?

— ¿Sabes algo Hina? Deberías dejar de llamarme de manera tan formal—sonrió Minato, ese hombre era una sonrisa andante ya que se expresaba mayormente con ese gesto—Me haces sentir viejo y… creo que no lo estoy.

La Hyuuga se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos ya que eran casi 19 años desde que él había fallecido. En la edad que murió el Rayo de Konoha éste tendría 39 años. Sin embargo; se le veía como un chico de 20 años, joven y fuerte. ¿Quizás se detuvo su tiempo? Mientras varias incógnitas se formulaban en la mente de la heredera, Minato aprovechó para admirar la villa.

—Etto… está b-bien Mi-Minato-kun—para ella era bastante difícil, ya que se encontraba con el Cuarto Hokage y aunque éste no recordara se merecía cierto respeto. Pero él se lo estaba pidiendo, que lo tratará como un igual.

Namikaze sonrió complacido al escuchar el nuevo pseudónimo de los labios cerezas de la muchacha.

—Tengo un poco de hambre—Hinata miró al hombre, era muy cambiante—Me provoca comer un poco de ramen.

Típico… de tal padre tal hijo, ahora entendía porque Naruto era un fiel amante de los fideos. Su padre era igual, sonrió con ternura—Minato-kun, vayamos a comer ramen entonces.

— ¡Genial!—emprendieron camino al interior de Konoha, el rubio podía sentir muchas miradas curiosas sobre su nuca más no se atrevía a preguntarle a la Hyuuga, ella se veía bastante incómoda a su lado, durante todo el camino mantuvo sus ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo y sus mejillas totalmente coloradas. Aquel acto de auto protección la acompañó durante todo el camino.

—H-hemos llegado—anunció la chica, Minato levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con un título conocido… _Ichiraku_ algo en su interior le decía que él conocía ese nombre, pero asociaba el nombre del local con deliciosos ramen.

— ¿Entonces qué esperamos?—preguntó el rubio, tomando a la chica de la mano.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreó en su totalidad al sentir su mano entrelazarse con la del Yondaime. La jaló al interior del local, fueron recibidos por Ayame. Ésta última se le dibujaron corazones en sus ojos al mirar al atractivo rubio que estaba al lado de la tímida Hinata.

—Bienvenidos—suspiró enamorada la chica— ¿Qué ordenarán?—parcialmente la atención de Ayame iba dirigida únicamente a Minato. Él había sentido la mirada acosadora de la muchacha pero había preferido hacer de cuentas que no sabía nada, sintió en su interior por alguna extraña razón que no le gustaba ese tipo de atenciones por parte de las féminas.

—Hina… ¿Qué ordenarás?—preguntó el rubio, ignorando a la chica castaña.

La peliazul todavía se sentía cohibida por la atención recibida momentos atrás. Al escuchar que la llamaban por tercera vez, sus perlados ojos se dirigieron hacía unos océanos azules.

— ¿Nani?

— ¿Qué ordenarás, Hina?—volvió a preguntar el rubio. Sonriente por supuesto.

—Bueno… Un _Sapporo Ramen,_ onegai—pidió la joven. El dueño de Ichiraku llegó en ese momento que su hija tomaba la orden de la ojiluna.

— ¡Ah Naruto, qué bueno verte por aquí con tu novia!—exclamó el hombre, sonriendo al rubio que lo veía como si éste tuviera cuatro ojos en la cara. Hinata parecía olla de presión, de sus orejas podía apreciarse como salía el vapor a toda velocidad, si la vergüenza seguía invadiendo su poca cordura iba a perder el conocimiento.

… _¡Vamos! ¡N-no puedes desmayarte ahora! ¡Te verás patética! …_ aunque intentaba calmarse le era muy difícil.

—Creo que me confunde señor—llamó Minato, trayendo a la Hyuuga de regreso al planeta Tierra—Aunque… Naruto… me suena ese nombre, pero ¿dónde lo he escuchado?

—Disculpe usted caballero—dijo el chef, mirando apenado a Hinata—Lo siento Hinata-san.

— ¡Ie! No hay p-problema.

—Bueno por éste pequeño incidente, yo les invito la cena. ¿Qué les parece?—ambos shinobi se sorprendieron al escuchar al hombre.

— ¡De acuerdo!—exclamó Minato, ahora él mirando con entusiasmo el menú—Todo se ve delicioso… pero creo que pediré un _miso ramen._

—Bien, en unos minutos se los preparo—anunció el chef, sacando sus utensilios de cocina—Ayame, hija, ofréceles un poco de té o agua.

—Si papá—habló la mujer, aun mirando con corazoncitos al rubio.

Entre ambos ninja se había quedado todo en total silencio… de alguna manera el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Minato podía sentir que la Hyuuga se encontraba tensa, ya que no lo miraba, por supuesto no emitía sonido alguno. Solo estaba ahí sentada esperando a que le trajeran la comida. Aunque en realidad, él tampoco tenía ánimos de hablar ya que el nombre de Naruto lo tenía pensando demasiado, quería recordar de dónde lo había escuchado o porque se le hacía tan tierno aquel nombre y querido. Miró a la muchacha una vez más, ella estaba moviendo los pies.

—Oye Hina—los perlados ojos se posaron sobre su persona— ¿Tú tienes novio?—mentalmente se regañó al hacer una pregunta tan tonta como esa. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso a la peliazul?

Negando fervientemente intentó contestar—Ie… n-no tengo.

—Perdón por ser entrometido—se rascó con vergüenza la nuca, intentando aligerar la tensión.

—N-no te preocupes.

—Bien, aquí están sus órdenes—habló el chef, entregando dos tazones humeantes de ramen.

Los ojos del Yondaime se iluminaron al ver el tazón bien servido, el aroma era de otro planeta, pudo escuchar sus tripas gruñir. Se sonrojó un poco y miró a Hinata apenado.

— ¡Itadakimasu!—tomó los palillos que estaban a un lado suyo y empezó a degustar el delicioso ramen. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas al sentir como sus papilas gustativas se extasiaban por el sabor.

Hinata hizo lo mismo, le gustaba el ramen de Ichiraku, pero de alguna manera era fascinante ver como el Yondaime disfrutaba de aquel platillo tan típico de Naruto. Su rostro se coloreó de un suave tono rosado al verlo disfrutar sus alimentos, retiró su mirada apenada al momento en que los ojos zafiros del rubio se posaron sobre ella, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Tengo algo malo Hina?

— ¡No!—la chica se viró tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Minato sonrió divertido por las reacciones de su compañera. No queriendo tomarle importancia mucho, siguió comiendo.

.

.

.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, el sol empezaba a ponerse. Hinata y Minato seguían vagando por la villa, para fortuna de la kunoichi en ningún momento se toparon con gente conocida para ella, todos conocían al Yondaime. Pero no estaba lista para responder preguntas sobre su paciente, ya que Tsunade en ningún momento le había dado autorización para hablar del tema.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa, ¿no lo crees Hina?—Minato se sobó la barriga levemente inflada por el ramen.

—S-sí mucho.

—Oye Hina… quiero agradecerte—comentó él, mirando el camino. Pero podía sentir la mirada de la chica—Por sacarme de mi encierro en el hospital.

—Etto…

—Enserio te lo agradezco. Y agradezco que me ayudes a recuperar mis recuerdos.

—N-no es nada.

—Quizás para ti no sea tan importante—sonrió tan dulce que el rostro de la Hyuuga se coloreó—Pero aprecio lo que haces por mí. Mañana quisiera volver a salir.

—Pe-pero debes descansar—sugirió la muchacha—Etto… además no hemos te-terminado con la rehabilitación.

—De acuerdo—suspiró derrotado el rubio.

Hinata miró al hombre, en momentos éste parecía un niño. No se parecía en nada a lo que las leyendas de él contaban, era un hombre muy vital, risueño. Amable, abierto, y sobre todo muy sincero. La chica jugó con sus dedos un momento, sintiendo los nervios invadirle…

Se hizo de fuerzas para poder hablar, al principio las palabras no salían de sus labios consiguiendo solo boquear como un pez. Cerró sus ojos y podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente por los nervios y vergüenza que tenía.

— ¿Te sientes bien Hina-chan?—Minato se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta la peliazul, con los últimos rayos del sol, ella se veía realmente hermosa no pudo evitar acercarse. Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos se sorprendió por su nueva cercanía. Coloreándose hasta las orejas.

—H-hai, demo… Minato-kun yo… etto… bueno… quería invitarte al Festival Obon—el rubio en ningún momento retiró su mirada azulada de la personita de la muchacha—Es el sa-sábado…

—Me encantaría—su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal. Su cuerpo se acercaba a la chica como si fueran imanes e inconscientemente el rubio sentía la necesidad de proteger a esa delicada niña. Mirando las reacciones de Hinata, se atrevió a acercarse a la chica y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la kunoichi—Gracias por éste día Hina.

Sintió su rostro arder, su corazón bombear al máximo y luego nada, cerró sus ojos al saberse que se iba a desmayar. Su mejilla ardía con el beso que Minato le había plantado. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

.

.

.

Tsunade miraba a distancia los avances de Minato, estaba orgullosa de Hinata ya que el shinobi podía sostenerse por sí solo. Indudablemente era el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, tenía voluntad de acero. Mirando con curiosidad a su pupila y paciente, vio un extraño gesto de éste para la chica, un suave beso en la mejilla.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver a Hinata morir de la vergüenza, era más segura de sí, pero no estaba en su naturaleza recibir con naturalidad los toques o caricias entre personas del sexo opuesto.

—Quizás sea mejor que no recuerdes nada por el momento—susurró para sí la Godaime cuando vio al rubio sostener entre brazos a la inconsciente peliazul.

Después desapareció en las sombras.

Fin Capítulo.

• 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 •

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a: •RankaxAlto • fadebila • Mimi Tachikawa08 •TataMile •kandiliz25 •Nanistis •Cristal Azul •angel maria 15 •MarceOzuna y por supuesto a todos los que no dejaron su nombre, a todas las personas que leen en anónimo. También les agradezco su leve participación en éste fic.**

 **¿Y bien que les pareció? Me gustaría que éste romance fuera lento, pero de repente me cuesta. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.**

 **Tardé un poco en subir continuación ya que estoy escribiendo un fic colectivo con unas amigas en un grupo de Facebook y la verdad la angustia me carcome cuando ellas no publican (?) en realidad no… pero si me emociono con los capítulos. Y más porque puedo usar a mi personaje propio: Negumi Uchiha.**

 **Hoy también tuve una situación con respecto a una fanficker que se considera novata en esto… y me alegó que la ortografía y redacción no es importante en la escritura de un fanfic si al final del día se da a entender con los lectores. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Es o no importante éste punto para un fic?**


	5. Festival Obon

.•.

.•.

.•.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.•.

.•.

.•.

 **Capítulo IV. FESTIVAL OBON**

 **.•.**

 **.•.**

 **.•.**

" _Tú único defecto es no despertar a mi lado"_

 _-Anónimo.-_

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo intentado encontrarse hermosa. Sus labios temblaban ante la inseguridad que la invadía de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su dedo no se apartaba de sus labios color cereza.

—¿Sigues viéndote al espejo, Hinata onee-san?—a su habitación se colaba una pequeña replica de Neji, Hanabi miraba con desaprobación a su hermana—Te ves muy bonita en mi opinión.

—Demo, Hanabi nee—intentó excusarse—¿Y si no m-me veo bien?

Hanabi hizo un puchero bastante grande—¡Si que eres cabezota! ¡Estás perfecta! ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero y vayamos al Festival. Otou-san ya nos está esperando junto a Neji-niisan.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, aún no sintiéndose satisfecha con su atuendo. Conforme seguía a su hermana pudo encontrarse con el líder del Clan Hyuuga, éste vestía una tradicional yukata masculina en color beige, su cabello castaño estaba pulcramente arreglado. Neji también llevaba una tradicional yukata, el toki de ésta era en color negro y su cabello largo bailaba libremente.

—Se ve hermosa Hinata-sama—elogió el castaño.

—Es hora de irnos—interrumpió el patriarca a los jóvenes antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo.

—H-Hai—Hiashi caminó tranquilamente fuera de los recintos Hyuuga, seguido de cerca por Neji, Hanabi y Hinata.

—Diviértanse ésta noche—la voz de Hiashi tomó a los jóvenes por sorpresa. ¿Hiashi Hyuuga estaba en perfecta salud? Neji y Hinata se miraron con sorpresa, al igual que Hanabi los acompañó en sus incógnitas—El Festival Obon sólo se celebra una vez al año.

Los Hyuuga asintieron en silencio para seguir su camino a una alegre Villa escondida entre las Hojas, aquella noche de sábado. Hinata aún estaba insegura de sí misma, no podía evitar no recordar días pasados que se desmayó por un simple beso.

 _...Todo se volvía negro, el piso se le movía. Estaba más que segura que en cualquier momento aterrizaría en el duro piso, pero ese golpe jamás llegó. Estaba acostumbrada a que le pasaran ese tipo de situaciones, generalmente cuando se encontraba Naruto cerca, era débil por no poder actuar normal con las personas, se sentía patética._

 _Al abrir sus perlados orbes se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándole con preocupación, su rostro se volvió a colorear al saber en dónde estaba._

— _¿Hina-chan, te encuentras bien?—preguntó el rubio, sosteniendo a la chica firmemente. Podía verla sonrojada en su totalidad—Quizás te has resfriado._

 _Ella quería decirle que estaba bien, que no había de que preocuparse. Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios…, intentó moverse pero solo logro enterrarse más en los brazos del Yondaime. Minato sonrió de manera dulce._

— _Tranquila, no te esfuerce—sus palabras sonaban reconfortantes—¿Fue quizás mi culpa?_

 _Ella le miró sin comprender._

— _Y-yo…_

— _¿Fue por el beso que te di hace un momento?—el shinobi preguntó como si del clima se tratará, con su naturalidad característica—Provocando—qué Hinata se sonrojará de nueva cuenta—Creo que si fue por mi culpa—empezó a reír de manera natural._

— _Gomen—la kunoichi bajó la mirada apenada. ¡Era una tonta! Desmayarse así era digno de una chiquilla de quince años, pero no debería ser de una medininja excepcional nivel jounnin._

— _Yo me disculpo contigo Hina—contestó Minato—He podido observar que no eres de mucho del contacto físico con otras personas._

 _Ella asintió suavemente, intentando zafarse de los brazos del rubio._

— _N-no te preocupes M-Minato-kun._

 _Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa—Bueno pero he de decirte algo. Yo quiero seguir abrazando a Hina-chan, huele muy bien—los pomulos de la Hyuuga se encendieron nuevamente. Como si los brazos de Minato quemaran se separó de él inmediatamente, intentando poner distancia suficiente entre los dos._

— _Es hora de v-volver Minato-sama—nuevamente estaba aquel pseudónimo tan formal que al Yondaime no agradaba, pudo verla mantener aquella señal de auto protección. Él asintió en silencio._

— _La pase genial, Hina. Gracias._

 _Ambos ninjas habían regresado al hospital de Konoha en completo mutismo. El ambiente se había tornado bastante incómodo, Hinata se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan penosa y Minato simplemente caminaba sin pensar del todo._

 _Los siguientes días fueron como al principio, el almuerzo en total mutismo, rehabilitación con el Byakugan de la herdera y finalmente ella partía. Hasta el día antes del festival que ella le llevó ropa al rubio para que asistiera al festival con ella, ya que lo había invitado no iba a faltar a su palabra._

— _N-nos vemos mañana M-Minato-sama._

— _Hasta mañana Hina._

Se sentía una tonta consigo mismo por haber actuado como una adolescente, no estaba siendo nada profesional. Por décima vez Neji la había llamado.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó el castaño, mirando con preocupación a su prima ya que llevaba varios minutos pensativa.

—T-Todo bien Neji nii-san—calmó la muchacha al shinobi.

—Como usted no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor su padre se ha ido con algunos conocidos suyos para celebrar—explicó el genio—Y Hanabi-sama fue con su equipo para divertirse un poco.

—Ya veo—la peliazul bajó la mirada, por ser distraída sus familiares la habían olvidado.

—No ponga esa cara Hinata-sama—intentó consolar el castaño, tomando el mentón de la muchacha, provocando que ésta se sonrojará—Disfruté de ésta noche, le aseguro que será inolvidable.

—Arigatou nii-san.

—Iré con mi equipo Hinata-sama, si necesita algo sólo llámeme.

Neji se despidió de la Hyuuga y en pocos minutos se había perdido entre la gente de toda Konoha.

Esa noche Konoha se pintaba de gala y muchos colores. Toda la gente de la villa se reunía entre risas y atracciones por cualquier parte, había muchos puestos de comida, juegos, juguetes, golosinas, fuegos artificiales. Los niños corrían entre risas mientras en sus rostros portaban máscaras de colores, algunas eran parecidas a las máscaras de los cazadores especiales ANBU.

Las mujeres vestían sus mejores kimonos, de muchas flores, colores, texturas. Se habían intentado maquillar lo mejor que podían para impresionar esa noche, al igual que habían arreglado sus cabellos.

Los hombres vestían de forma más tradicional, aunque tampoco para ellos pasaba desapercibida la elegancia. Esa noche, todos se encontraban reunidos para celebrar el Obon.

—¡Hinata!—la nombrada dio un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó a lo lejos una escandalosa voz.

—Ino-chan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tu sola aquí?—preguntó extrañada la rubia, sus ojos azules buscaron a alguien que viniera posiblemente con la peliazul—¿Viniste sola?

—Etto… mi Ottou-san está con unos amigos suyos, Hanabi nee-san está con su equipo al igual que Neji nii-san.

—Así que te dejaron sola—bufó la rubia—No te quedes sola Hinata, vente conmigo. Estaba buscando a Chouji y Shikamaru pero no los he visto.

—¿Estarán comiendo?—preguntó la ojiperla al aire.

—Posiblemente… Chouji nunca ha dejado de comer como puerco—suspiró Ino al momento que se hincaba de hombros—Vayamos a buscarlos a una parrillada. Seguro están ahí.

Hinata siguió a la exuberante rubia, no pudiendo evitar observarla. Ino llevaba su largo cabello rubio levantado en una coleta alta, adornando su cabello con algunas horquillas. Llevaba un bonito kimono en color morado con flores naranja y amarillas. Se veía hermosa.

Los fuegos artificiales sonaban en todo momento al igual que la música en varias de las calles del lugar.

—¡Tenías razón!—exclamó contenta Ino, al encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo y sensei. Se acercó rápidamente al trío de hombres que la miraron con una sonrisa, Chouji engullía un gran pedazo de carne asada al carbón—¡Ay Chouji! ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de comer?

—Tú no entiendes Ino—habló el Akimichi aún con comida en la boca—¡Tengo que comer para estar fuerte!

—Pareces un pu…

—¡Ino!—llamó Shikamaru, interrumpiéndola antes de qué ella completara su palabra—¿Por qué no te sientas? Hay suficiente comida para todos.

—¡Son imposibles!—gimió la Yamanaka ofendida—No quiero, además está conmigo Hinata.

—Hola Hinata—habló Azuma—Toma asiento, no tarda en venir Kurenai.

La Hyuuga sonrió con timidez, tenía ganas de ver a su antigua profesora de equipo. Así que aceptando la invitación del jounnin, tomó asiento, a la rubia no le quedó más de otra al mirar que la peliazul se sentó. Mientras pasaban la velada, momentos más tarde llegó la nombrada hacía un rato por Azuma.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y sin quererlo la heredera Hyuuga comenzaba a preocuparse. Ya que el días anteriores no había pasado un buen rato en conjunto del Namikaze.

.•.

.•.

.•.

Sus perlas azules se posaban en todas las tracciones posibles, los fuegos artificiales, niños corriendo por todas partes. Parejas recorriendo cada puesto del lugar en tradicionales ropas japonesas, él con su mirada intentaba encontrar a cierta ojiperla, pero no daba con ella por ningún lado. Además de las miradas femeninas en su persona comenzaba a hartarse de todo… en su interior algo lo hizo sentirse desanimado… suspiró.

Para muchos civiles tanto como para varios ninjas era sorprendente ver de nuevo con vida al Yondaime, no se atrevían a acercarse. Posiblemente podría ser una ilusión o alguien extremadamente parecido al fallecido Hokage de Konoha, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente verlo rondar el festival.

El Rayo de Konoha llevaba puesto aquella noche una yukata tradicional, con algunas llamaradas rojas adornando la blanca tela, en la espalda estaba impreso el símbolo de la hoja. Muy parecida a la túnica que usaba cuando era Hokage de la aldea, Hinata había escogido aquellas prendas porque sabía que le quedarían de maravilla.

—Después de todo creo que no fue buena idea venir—suspiró para sí el rubio. Mientras caminaba pasó frente al puesto de comida dónde se encontraba aquella kunoichi de cabellos azules. Sin evitarlo sus ojos se posaron frente a su persona.

Hyuuga Hinata podía sentir una mirada sobre su persona, al levantar sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente. Fuera del restaurante estaba Minato Namikaze, viéndola fijamente. Al no poder aguantar por más tiempo su mirada tuvo que bajar sus ojos en busca de aliento para poder saludarle.

—¿Me disculpan?—preguntó la Hyuuga al resto del grupo. Se levantó sin decirles nada más ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, no cabían de sorpresa en lo que sus ojos captaban, frente a ellos estaba Minato Namikaze.

Fue en ese momento en el que el cigarrillo de Azuma cayó sobre la mano del Akimichi, quién gritó por el ardor provocado por el pitillo. Shikamaru reía al ver lo descuidado que llegaba a ser su sensei. Mientras Kurenai no podía si quiera articular palabra, para Ino aquel rubio era muy bien parecido pero indudablemente tenía cierto parecido con un ninja cabeza hueca. Sin decir palabra alguna vieron salir a la Hyuuga al encuentro del misterioso rubio.

—B-Buenas noches Minato-sama—la suave voz de Hinata llegó a los oídos del rubio. Esa noche ella se veía hermosa. La peliazul llevaba un bonito kimono en color lila con hojas de té adornando toda la bella tela de seda, llevaba su cabello recogido en un chongo desenfadado con varios mechones cayéndole a cada lado de las orejas, los colores que había elegido para su atuendo eran perfectos. Le hacía resaltar bastante, sus ojos brillaban más aquella noche.

—Buenas noches, Hina—sonrió el rubio abiertamente, esas sonrisas que le regalaba a Hinata siempre la hacían sonrojar sin manera alguna—Luces bellísima ésta noche—elogio, viendo como el rostro de la chica se coloreaba más. Aquellos sonrojos de ella interiormente le encantaban pues era muy lindo verla, desprendía un toque de inocencia único.

—Me alegra que haya po-podido venir—admitió la chica, llevándose una mano a la altura del pecho.

—En realidad me estaba aburriendo mucho—se confesó al momento que levantaba sus hombros—Me alegra haberte encontrado, espero no haber importunado tu reunión.

—No para n-nada—la chica suspiró, siempre Minato sacaba la timidez que creía olvidada—Además, yo le pedi a M-Minato-sama que pasará conmigo el Festival Obon.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar las sílabas de la muchacha.

—Entonces será un placer acompañarte ésta noche.

—¿A dónde quisiera ir?—preguntó la chica.

—Dónde tu quieras—sonrió éste—No conozco muy bien, así que ésta noche _soy todo tuyo._

El rubio ignoraba lo mucho que a veces sus palabras lograban afectar a la kunoichi, ya que él se sentía bien consigo mismo siendo así. Pero la naturaleza de Hinata era diferente, ella era demasiado tímida en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo; intentó sacar lo mejor de su persona para poder pasar con el rubio el festival.

Conforme pasaban el rato, pudieron encender pequeñas luces de bengala. Habían comprado máscaras de gato, llevaban consigo varios montones de dangos que comían mientras avanzaban por todo el lugar. se detuvieron a comprar pequeñas bolas de arroz y ramen.

No estaban al tanto de que pronto la celebración iba a comenzar pues se la pasaban bien, en el camino pudieron encontrarse con Tsunade quién para esos momentos ya se encontraba bastante tomada y Shizune intentaba controlar que su superiora dejará de beber para poder disfrutar del festival.

—¡Ya es hora!—exclamó un habitante, muchos puestos con _luces flotantes_ y luces marinas se abarrotaron de gente. Había lámparas con muchos diseños y una pequeña veladora en su interior. Los niños compraban, las familias compraban, hasta los más viejos llevaban entre sus débiles brazos una lámpara.

—Vayamos por la nuestra Hina-chan—propuso el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica quién con el contacto se coloreó inmediatamente. A pasos torpes siguió al hombre que la guiaba a uno de aquellos puestos llenos de gente.

—¿Cuántas quiere señorita?—preguntó un hombre, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que despachaba a más gente.

Hinata admiraba todas aquellas lámparas de colores. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con una en especial: pequeña, llena de luz y vida, en color blanco con pétalos de rosa. Minato sonrió al verla tan emocionada con una cosa tan sencilla como aquella luminaria.

—Llevaremos ésta, amable hombre—pidió Minato, viendo como los ojos perlados de su compañera se iluminaban al verle comprar la lámpara qué Hinata había estado observado con tanto esmero.

Pagaron aquel pequeño artefacto, y vieron como mucha gente se iba a las orillas del río Nakago para subir a las barcazas, la gente de Konoha comenzaba a encender sus veladoras dentro de sus lámparas. Y el ambiente antes alegre se había tornado en total calidad y paz que no se sentía con frecuencia en toda la gente del pueblo. Toda la aldea se había reunido para poder festejar.

—Recuerdo algo de esto—llamó Minato a Hinata, quién se vio triste al ver que ya no quedaba ninguna barcaza, todas se habían llenado y habían partido a varios lugares profundos del río para poder poner sus lámparas. Otros tantos decidieron subirse a los techos de sus hogares para poner a volar su lámpara flotante—El festival Obon…

—Se celebra una vez al año—habló la chica.

—Se lo que significa—respondió éste con tranquilidad, sus ojos azules siempre animados se tornaban nostálgicos sin saber con exactitud el porque de su sentir.

—¿V-vamos?—preguntó la muchacha. Ella también tenía un ser querido a quién rendirle luz.

Se quedaron a orillas del río mientras vieron como la gente comenzaba a poner sus lámparas sobre el agua, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Al mismo tiempo que en el agua también en el cielo flotaban las lámparas de muchos colores.

—Kami… por favor, te pido ésta noche por mi madre qué en tu gloria se encuentre—Minato se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz de Hinata, quién había dejado su lámpara a la orilla del río, el agua poco a poco comenzaba a alejar la lámpara a sus adentros—También agradecerte porque todo está bien, dándote las gracias por permitirme tener a mi Otou-san, y mi Nii-san vivos.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente, no sabía por qué pero sintió ganas de abrazar a la muchacha al escucharle rezar.

—Darte las gracias por todo… por todos los que vivimos en Konoha—la chica se sonrojó cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla—Y-y también p-por permitirle v-vivir a Mi-Minato-sama.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido cuando pudo escuchar su nombre salir de los labios color cereza de la peliazul. Se sintió raro pero bien… muy bien…

—Perdón si lo ofendí.

—No—susurró al oído de la muchacha provocando un leve escalofrío en su espalda dorsal—Es adecuado.

Se había creado un ambiente de paz en el lugar, mientras las luces alumbraban a su alrededor. Junto con varias luciérnagas que se habían visto atraídas por la luz del fuego en las veladoras, Hinata junto a Minato se encontraban metidos dentro del río hasta las rodillas, de una manera en que cualquier persona podría decirse que eran una pareja de enamorados disfrutando del festival.

Por otro lado, cada habitante de Konoha disfrutaba de la celebración nocturna, los fuegos artificiales en gran escala comenzaron a salir en muchos colores. Hiashi Hyuuga disfrutaba junto a varios amigos suyos de la celebración, poniendo una lámpara en nombre de su difunta esposa.

Hanabi junto a su equipo hacían lo mismo, cada uno honraba a algún ser querido que ya no se encontraba con ellos en forma terrenal. Neji junto a su equipo hacían exactamente lo mismo, él levantaba una lámpara flotante en nombre de su adorado padre.

Aquella noche los corazones de todos los habitantes de Konoha se unían juntos para darle gracias y honrar a todos sus familiares.

La barbilla de Minato se encajó en el hombro de la Hyuuga, sintiendo un agradable aroma desprender de la muchacha. Se sentía en paz, era raro pero definitivamente la noche se había vuelto más amena desde que pudo encontrarse a la Hyuuga. Hinata sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras sus perlados ojos miraban alejarse la lámpara que había puesto en honor a todas sus oraciones.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien que les pareció?**

 **Para quiénes no saben, el Festival Obon, se celebra en Japón. Es una fiesta tradicional en dónde los habitantes por medio de pequeñas lámparas que colocan en lagos o ríos para honrar a todos sus seres queridos que ya no se encuentran con ellos.**

 **Bien agradeciendo sus comentarios a •RankaxAlto •fadebila •Cristal Azul •TataMile y •angelmaria, gracias chicas de verdad apreció muchos sus comentarios.**

 **También quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y los anónimos que leen pero prefieren mantenerse así.**

 **Por ahora espero no tardar tanto en escribir, pero por cuestiones a veces de mi vida, del trabajo y así pues espero no tardar tanto en escribir. Estoy de hecho dibujando la escena en dónde Minato abraza a Hinata para que puedan imaginarse un poquito más como es que estaban ellos dos juntos. Pronto lo subiré a mi página de Facebook para qué se den una idea.**

 **Por lo mientras me despido.**

 **Saludos Chicas les mando un besote.**


	6. Fragmentos

.•.

.•.

.•.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.•.

.•.

.•.

 **Capítulo V. FRAGMENTOS**

 **.•.**

 **.•.**

 **.•.**

¿Cómo pedirle a la Hokage que ya no quería seguir siendo medico especial del Yondaime? Posó sus perlados ojos en el espejo, viéndose a ella sin entender el porqué del miedo que afloraba bajo su piel. Estaba triste… ¿pero por qué? Sabía que estaba haciéndose un daño que quizás en el futuro no podría remediar. ¿Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, cierto? Mientras su dedo índice era llevado a sus labios como forma de auto protección miles de incógnitas llegaban a su mente.

El miedo que sentía crecer en su interior era por las palabras de la Godaime.

— _Minato está mucho mejor gracias a ti Hinata—sonrió la rubia, posando sus almendrados ojos sobre la heredera Hyuuga—Pero la rehabilitación todavía no está completa. No sabemos si Minato pueda volver a ser un ninja o su maltrecho cuerpo se lo impida._

— _¿Las curaciones con mi Byakugan no han tenido resultado, my lady?—preguntó con preocupación la chica, la angustia llegaba hasta su garganta al pensar que todo su trabajo no estaba sirviendo de nada._

— _No es eso—suspiró la mujer—Te asigné a ésta misión porque sé que tú eres de las mejores medininjas que hay en la aldea. Pero es hora de que Namikaze abandone el hospital._

 _Hinata levantó su mirada sorprendida ante la Hokage._

— _Te he asignado una nueva misión por encima de la que ya tenías—la mirada de la rubia se volvía seria—Quiero que te encargues de darle un entrenamiento a Minato. Con el tiempo podremos saber si él es candidato para poder ser un shinobi de nueva cuenta._

— _D-de acuerdo._

 _Tsunade sonrió al ver a su mejor alumna—Bien entonces, hablaré ya mismo con Hiashi para qué a partir de mañana te mudes con Minato en un pequeño recinto en los campos de entrenamiento. Recuerda que debe todo seguir bajo discreción._

— _Pero Tsunade-sama—interrumpió Shizune—Mucha gente vio a Minato-san en el Festival Obon._

— _Así es. Pero quiero que antes de anunciar el regreso del Cuarto Hokage a Konoha, él se encuentre en perfectas condiciones._

— _¿Piensa renunciar a su puesto?—preguntó la castaña totalmente alarmada._

— _Para nada—Tsunade sabía jugar bien sus cartas—Pero una ayudadita aquí no me vendría nada mal. Además, he recibido noticias del equipo 7—los ojos de Hinata prestaron atención ante las noticias de su adorado rubio—Parece que todo va bien por el momento pero todavía les queda un largo camino por recorrer… sé que lo lograrán. Después de todo Naruto será el sexto Hokage, ¿No es así?_

 _Tanto la Hyuuga cómo Shizune se quedaron sin habla, la segunda sonrió ante los deseos de su superiora._

— _Entonces si no hay más que decir, Hinata, te veo mañana cerca del campo de entrenamiento número ocho._

Su débil corazón no iba a soportar tantas emociones. Hacía exactamente un mes que había empezado el entrenamiento con el rubio, demostrando éste ser un excelente shinobi, a los tres días de haber comenzado de forma automática en la mano del Yondaime se formó una poderosa esfera de chakra que la había mandado bastante lejos a pesar de haber usado su técnica especial de puño suave.

 _Se veían bastante agotados… el entrenamiento estaba siendo bastante arduo, Hinata ya no era una niña qué todos podían pisotear. Era una excelente jounnin de Konoha, atacaba con precisión. Pero Minato no se quedaba atrás… a los perlados ojos de la peliazul, éste dominaba muy bien el taijutsu junto a sus ninjutsu. Era sorprendente después de todo… con su línea de sucesoria activa podía ver en 360º alrededor de 8km/h, y al mismo tiempo supervisaba la red de chakra de su oponente. Casi en su totalidad estaba recuperada._

 _Fue ahí cuando se descuidó por supervisar sus puntos vitales._

 _De la mano del Rayo de Konoha, emergió una esfera de chakra, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble… ella lo había visto antes._

… _El Rasengan—pensó, estaba lista para contra atacar, sin embargo; falló al haberse confiado de poder esquivarlo._

 _Minato había estrellado su mano directamente en su abdomen, mandándola a volar varios metros de manera estrepitosa._

 _Recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en su abdomen por gran cantidad de energía impactada en su cuerpo. Podía sentir las vibraciones del Rasengan en su interior, la piel le quemaba, nunca antes había sido víctima de un ataque tan poderoso, en incontables ocasiones había visto a Naruto atacar a sus enemigos con él y salir victorioso. Nunca imaginó la magnitud de daño que aquella técnica podría causar._

 _Tosió sangre, el área dañada había quedado al total descubierto; en su abdomen se podía admirar un espiral bien marcado junto a una piel rojiza por las quemaduras debido al chakra tan poderoso._

— _¡Hinata!—le escuchó gritar, pudo verlo correr hacia su persona—Kami… ¿qué he hecho?_

 _La Hyuuga lo miró con tranquilidad—No fue s-su culpa—intentó consolar._

— _No sé cómo hice eso—miró la palma de su mano por dónde aquella esfera había emergido—Hina-chan, por favor discúlpame._

— _No te preocupes—segundos después ella caía desmayada._

 _Minato tomó a la muchacha en brazos para poder ayudarla, posiblemente tendrían que ir al hospital para que le atendieran de emergencia. Seguía sin entender exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido en aquellos instantes, solamente sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y una adrenalina que estaba seguro haber experimentado antes, sin embargo; no recordaba en dónde. Miró el acabado cuerpo de la kunoichi y se sintió jodido._

 _Sintiendo culpabilidad por instinto saltó de árbol en árbol, ya no le sorprendía que podía hacer cosas que desconocía que hacía. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia y aunque él no recordará nada de aquel lugar llamado Konoha, curiosamente sabía en dónde estaba cada establecimiento. Cuando llegó al hospital de la villa ingresó con la Hyuuga aún desmayada._

 _Explicó a los ninjas del lugar acerca de lo que había pasado._

— _No se preocupe—dijo uno de los medininjas—En los entrenamientos es normal que éstas situaciones sucedan—consoló—Sólo lleve a la señorita Hyuuga a la habitación trece y ahí la atenderemos. Necesitará reposo de unas cuantas horas._

 _Cuando despertó le costó acostumbrarse a la luz que la rodeaba, le molestaba la vista y un punzante dolor en la cabeza la impactó. Se removió incómoda en la cama ante los atentos ojos de Minato, quién veía con preocupación a la muchacha._

— _Maldición… Hina-chan perdóname—suplicó el rubio al tomar una de las delgadas manos de la chica. Ella lo estaba escuchando perfectamente, aunque por temor al encontrarse con esa profunda mirada marina decidió no abrir los ojos—Soy un tonto… tú me ayudaste y yo… te he herido—los pómulos de muchacha se encendieron al escucharle y su corazón bombeó._

 _El rubio miró a la chica en la camilla, se sentía un idiota. Hinata le agradaba bastante pues era una persona a la cuál nadie podría despreciar; se había ganado su cariño con el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Ella fue la primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos de su letargo y amargos sueños. Sin poder evitarlo se levantó de la cama y acercó su rostro al de ella._

 _Besó la frente de la muchacha y aunque Hinata había decidido no abrir los ojos podía escuchar casi su corazón latir con violencia, Minato estaba ajeno a las reacciones que ésta estaba tomando al recibir la pequeña caricia, sus ojos viajaron por el níveo rostro de la mujer que estaba en la cama aún dormida. No pudo evitarlo y rozó sus labios con los suaves de ella… sellando así sus bocas._

 _Sólo era un beso casto, pero que mostraba el arrepentimiento del rubio ante la peliazul. Poco después él movía con insistencia sus labios sobre los de ella, sentía desfallecer ante el suave contacto, su rostro estaba colorado a más no poder. Pues al estar tan cerca podía ella sentir en su nariz el aroma del Rayo._

 _Pronto realmente se encontraba desmayada nuevamente, Minato nunca supo que ella estaba despierta cuando la había besado, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?_

Desde aquel pequeño incidente, para la Hyuuga era imposible mirar al rubio a los ojos, aunque éste siguiera siendo tan risueño como siempre. La vergüenza llegaba a su persona sin poder evitarlo, muchas veces terminando en el suelo por los ataques de éste. ¿Se iba a rendir?

… _¡No puedes retroceder a tu palabra Hinata!—_ sus pensamientos eran invadidos por las palabras que Naruto solía decir cuando se proponía algo. ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan mal con esto? Al mirar a Minato venía a su mente Naruto.

— ¿Pasa algo Hina-chan?—preguntó el rubio—Has estado muy callada últimamente.

—No es n-nada—comentó la chica bajando la mirada.

— ¿Sigues molesta por aquel incidente?—preguntó con preocupación, había notado el gran cambio en la muchacha desde aquel momento.

—N-no para nada.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente—comentó el rubio—Vayamos a comer algo.

—Hai.

La Hyuuga regresó a la pequeña cabaña que Tsunade les había asignado, internándose en la cocina dónde se encargó de preparar un pequeño almuerzo.

Hacía un mes desde que la rubia les había asignado vivir juntos en aquella pequeña cabaña en total discreción, él no entendía porque debía mantenerse de alguna manera escondido. La convivencia con la muchacha había cambiado mucho desde que ambos estuvieron en el Festival Obon, realmente la había pasado muy bien. La inocencia que la kunoichi desprendía a él lo atraía de cierta manera, no de una forma romántica si no que sentía la necesidad de protegerla… aunque también él se preguntaba porque en el hospital la había besado. Se había sentido decepcionado cuando ella no respondió a sus besos… sabía que estaba despierta pues los colores de su rostro la delataban de sobremanera, ella cuando dormía era muy pacifica sin embargo; en aquella ocasión le había descolocado el hecho de su impulso.

Sabía que ella estaba en la cocina pues el rico aroma a tomate llenaba sus fosas nasales. No estaba en condiciones de verla… pues no sabía cómo tratar con su persona.

Se dirigió a la habitación dónde él solía descansar, al entrar vio la cama y se dejó caer con pesadez… ¿Qué pasaba con su persona? Al cerrar sus ojos llegó a su mente un pequeño flashback.

— _Minato-kun—una bella pelirroja llegaba hasta él. Se veía con un abultado vientre y una tierna sonrisa._

— _¿Dime?_

— _¿Qué piensas de llamar al bebé, Naruto?_

— _¿Naruto?_

— _Sí, es un bonito nombre—la embarazada mujer acarició con ternura su vientre al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta el rubio que estaba en esos momentos picando en la mesa unos cuantos vegetales—Oh… huele delicioso. ¿Qué estás cocinando?_

— _Tu platillo favorito, hime—contestó con ternura—Un poco de borsch de res._

— _¡Adoro el borsch!—gimió la pelirroja con emoción, al momento que se colgaba del cuello del rubio—Te amo, Minato._

— _También te amo, hime—viró su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrosada pelirroja, sus bellos ojos estaban penetrantes en los suyos azules. Él se levantó de su silla sólo para abrazar dulcemente a la mujer colorada, acarició su abultado vientre al momento en que sellaban sus labios dulcemente._

Cuando abrió los ojos, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente… ¿Qué había sido eso? Se había sentido en aquel sueño bastante bien, completo de alguna forma, feliz. Él estaba feliz ahora pero sentía que algo le faltaba y eso solamente servía para bajarle los ánimos. Después de todo también el ver a Hinata evadirle le jodía de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué fue aquello?—se preguntó.

—Minato-sama—escuchó la suave voz de la Hyuuga—La comida está lista.

Sin responder salió de la habitación, intentando darle una de sus naturales sonrisas a la muchacha sin embargo en ésta ocasión no pudo hacerlo. Sus labios se hicieron una delgada línea que no pasó desapercibida para la morena. Ella bajó la mirada con angustia al saberse en parte culpable de los ánimos del rubio.

— ¿Todo bien?—intentó preguntar la muchacha, sus palabras salieron como un pequeño murmullo pero que el rubio captó.

—Si todo bien—no quiso sonar tan rudo pero los recuerdos habían asaltado su mente de manera tan brusca que no sabía cómo tomarlo. Era lo primero que recordaba en mucho tiempo y no se sentía cómodo compartiéndolo con la morena frente a él.

Comieron en total mutismo, el ambiente era pesado pero no podían hacer mucho. La Hyuuga miró un momento al rubio.

—Minato-sama—llamó al rubio que estaba sumergido en sus pensares—L-lo dejaré un rato—ahora si tenía la atención de Namikaze—T-tengo una importante reunión con el Consejo de mi familia y t-tengo que estar presente. Regresaré para antes del anochecer.

—De acuerdo—suspiró con desgano, Minato sabía qué Hinata pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga. Sabía aquello porque la heredera le había contado que era la hija mayor del patriarca; por lo que sabía ella era importante en esas reuniones que tuvieran que ver con el futuro de su clan—Con cuidado Hina.

.•.

.•.

.•.

Muchas veces ella quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Su vida era un caos total en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Quería irse de ahí ya mismo, no quería seguir escuchando.

¿Por qué todos tenían que decidir por ella? ¿Es que acaso nunca podrían dejarla tomar una decisión por si misma?

Miró con angustia las palabras que los ancianos del consejo emitían en aquella reunión. Buscó la mirada de su padre para pedirle aunque sea un desplante pero ni eso, Hiashi Hyuga miraba con seriedad el tema en aquella sala.

—Creo que comprenderás Hiashi, que tú hija ya está por cumplir los 19 años y todavía no ha tomado el mando del Clan—comentó uno de los viejos consejeros. Hiashi endureció su mirada al entender a qué querían llegar.

—Lo entiendo.

—También es importante que Hinata esté presente para que esté atenta—dijo el mismo abuelo.

—Hinata, hija mía—habló el líder del clan—La tradición del Clan Hyuuga exige que antes de que cumplas los veinte años debes de estar casada para poder tomar el mando del clan sin problema alguno.

—Lo entiendo padre—la morena bajó la mirada, apretando con impotencia sus puños.

—Tenemos algunos candidatos que son perfectos para mantener el linaje del Clan o al menos obtener un nuevo Kekkei Genkai—habló el abuelo nuevamente.

—Demo… ¿Quiénes son?—se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

Hiashi miró con dureza a uno de sus familiares, no estaba de acuerdo en casar a su hija de esa manera. A pesar de haber mostrado siempre desagrado por su heredera seguía siendo su hija a final de cuentas, no era un hombre de expresar gran cariño ni con acciones o palabras.

—Qué bueno que preguntas—la sala se quedó en silencio—Tenemos dos candidatos excelentes para ti Hinata. El primero de ellos es Neji Hyuuga—los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su adorado primo—El segundo candidato es el último de su clan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella no se hacía teniendo una vida con ninguno de los shinobis mencionados.

Adoraba a su primo, pero no le amaba.

Y Sasuke Uchiha… en definitivamente no conocía nada de aquel moreno.

—Entiendo.

—Antes de que cumplas los 20 años, Hinata deberás haber contraído nupcias con alguno de estos shinobi. Menciono a Sasuke Uchiha ya que él no ha sido perdonado del todo de sus cargos cómo traidor a Konoha, pero se le ha dado la oportunidad de casarse contigo y todos los cargos se le quitarán de encima.

Cuando la reunión había terminado, lo único que quería era llorar amargamente. Pues a final de cuentas habían decidido por ella, lo que ella hubiera querido decidir: con quién compartir el resto de su vida. Ahora su adorado Naruto se le hacía cada vez más lejano poder ser algo más que amigos. En parte porque ella se encargaba de cuidar a su padre y por sentir cosas cuando estaban cerca.

Al salir del recinto Hyuuga iba de regreso a la cabaña que compartía con Minato.

Hiashi miró con desaprobación a los ancianos del Consejo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. ¿Podría encontrar una solución para su hija?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Himeko?—preguntó para sí el líder del clan mientras caminaba a sus aposentos—Se parece tanto a ti… No es justo… me ha demostrado ser una hija digna del apellido Hyuuga.

.•.

.•.

.•.

Cuando llegó, estaba todo oscuro. Sintiéndose extrañada ya que siempre que regresaba, Minato Namikaze la recibía con una sonrisa. Pero ésta no era la ocasión, todo estaba en total silencio y la verdad era que lo prefería de esa manera… no tenía ánimos de nada.

Al entrar en su habitación no notó que un cuerpo descansaba en su cama. Se quitó las zapatillas y se dejó caer en la mullida cama, cuando sintió un peso extra en el otro extremo del colchón su rostro se coloreó indudablemente, frente a sus perlados ojos descansaba Minato Namikaze, se le veía tan tranquilo y sereno que no quiso despertarlo. Con timidez se levantó de la cama.

—Hina—se le erizaron los vellos de la espalda al escuchar la ronca voz del Yondaime— ¿Estás bien?

—T-todo en orden—sonrió ella intentando ocultar que estaba angustiada y avergonzada por tenerlo en su cama.

—No es verdad—Minato estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad desde hacía un rato—Sabes que puedes contarme…

—Mi Clan ha decidido emparejarme—se sorprendió ella misma de no tartamudear, Minato postró sus ojos sorprendido ante la kunoichi—Al ser hija heredera, debo estar a la cabeza del Clan.

—Entiendo. Ven Hina—pidió el rubio, la chica se sonrojó por las palabras del Namikaze, éste sin pedirle permiso la jaló de un brazo para poder estrellarla contra su cuerpo y brindarle ese apoyo silencioso. Fue cuando ella dejó sus lágrimas brotar libremente, abrazándose fuerte al rubio, éste la escuchaba, temblaba ante sus brazos. ¿Qué lo había llevado ahí en primera? Sus recuerdos tormentosos y el lugar donde la Hyuuga solía descansar le brindaban una paz que no podía entender. Por eso se había visto durmiendo en la cama de la kunoichi.

Poco tiempo después pudo escucharla respirar tranquilamente, seguro se había quedado dormida…

—No te vayas—pidió ella, estaba colorada y muy apenada por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable ante el Rayo de Konoha. Pero no quería quedarse esa noche sola—Q-quédate conmigo.

Minato no sabía que decir ante tal petición. Aunque Hinata no pudiera verlo, su rostro había adquirido un pequeño color rosa, aún abrazaba fuertemente a la chica.

—Aquí estoy Hina—susurró—No te dejaré sola, nunca, lo prometo.

—Arigatou.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente? No estaban muy seguros y la verdad era que no les importaba del todo. Estaban a gusto, el estar juntos en silencio calmaban sus demonios internos; habían dejado de pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor para concentrarse en solo sentir y escuchar los latidos acompasados del otro. Fue así que el sueño los venció, en ningún momento soltaron aquel abrazo.

Durante esa noche, el Yondaime no volvió a tener sueños con aquella mujer pelirroja que parecía que amó mucho en otras circunstancias. Y Hinata, durmió sin sueños.

La mañana había llegado lentamente, se sentía tan bien, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos pudo toparse con una mata de azules cabellos desperdigados en la almohada y parte de su cuerpo, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al ver que mantenía a una Hinata por la cintura. Quiso quitarse pero sus pequeños movimientos eran percibidos por el cuerpo de la chica, aquella calidez no le molestaba del todo pero estaba más que seguro que era incorrecto lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, sin moverse, mirando fijamente a la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Podía sentir el suave aroma a lilas que desprendía toda ella, iba perfecto con la personalidad de la muchacha.

—Hina-chan—llamó, intentando despertar a la chica—Despierta.

Pudo verla removerse entre sus brazos, solo para quedar cara a cara, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Podía sentirlo, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de él… muy cerca. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos al tenerla tan cerca, literalmente sus labios se estaban rozando.

Hinata entre sueños podía sentirse a gusto, estaba realmente cómoda con aquella calidez y ese hormigueo en sus labios la motivaron en su sueño a moverlos contra otros igual de suaves.

Los ojos de Minato no podían abrirse más al sentir como los delicados labios de la kunoichi se movían sobre los suyos. ¿Sería correcto? ¿Sería quizás adecuado dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel roce? Tragó duro y cerró sus ojos sólo para concentrarse en los movimientos de esos labios cerezas.

Cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos, su rostro se coloreó al verse en esa situación. ¿Pero por qué no se quitaba? El contacto se sentía bien, con pena volvió a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Minato la había sentido despertar, iba a separarse inmediato pues podría malinterpretarse pero no lo hizo al sentir que ella seguía con sus movimientos.

Ese roce de labios se había convertido en un beso suave al principio, conforme el beso seguía se tornaba tímido cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Ambos recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que les erizó la piel, y luego todo se había ido al carajo. Minato apresaba a la Hyuuga contra su cuerpo de manera necesitada, al mismo tiempo que Hinata se descargaba por su anterior frustración, no era un beso amable, era uno totalmente lleno de emociones que retraían a ambos ninjas.

Minato mordió con suavidad el labio de la peliazul, pudo escucharla suspirar ahogadamente por falta de oxígeno. Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Hinata parecía un verdadero tomate, poco después… salió corriendo de la habitación.

.•.

.•.

.•.

Todavía sentía su rostro arder, mientras el agua intentaba purificar su lastimada alma, no podía dejar de acariciar sus labios. Se había sentido tan bien que no quería parar de sentir pero su personalidad la había hecho huir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No amaba con toda su alma a Naruto Uzumaki? Se sintió mal con ella misma por haber disfrutado de aquel beso: Su primer beso. Con el padre del shinobi que decía amar hasta la medula. Se había sentido tan jodidamente bien que aún podía sentir cierto cosquilleo en sus labios y unas descargas eléctricas dentro de su abdomen que bajaban hasta sus piernas.

Abrió más el agua fría para intentar bajar su ardiente rostro, pero era una imagen difícil de borrar de su mente. Limpió su cuerpo y se preparó para poder empezar el día, pero su sorpresa fue ver a cierto rubio sonreírle con naturalidad, no se había ido de su habitación.

—Buenos días Hina-chan—habló el rubio con naturalidad, intentando obviar que Hinata estaba sólo en una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

—M-Minato-sama.

— ¿Qué tal amaneciste?—preguntó, aquel beso realmente lo había descolocado pero había renovado totalmente los ánimos que siempre tenían.

Intentaba no mirar a Hinata directamente, ya que sorprendido para sus interiores. Ella siempre usaba ropa holgada y no podía admirar el verdadero físico de ella: Era escultural, no hayo otra palabra para describirla. Realmente sexy.

Sin quitar su sonrisa se levantó de aquella cama y dejó sola y colorada a una kunoichi al borde del desmayo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Había estado bien?

Una parte de ella mandó a su conciencia al mero carajo al saberse alegre con aquella escena vivida. Pero por otra parte se sentía culpable, realmente culpable.

Con ideas optimistas, quizás podría cambiar su destino al lado de una persona que no llegaría a amar jamás.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **¡Y bien! Quiero anunciarles que a partir del próximo capítulo se van a alterar un poco el volumen. ¡Si ya quiero MinaHina de verdad! E intentado ir lo más lento posible pero en realidad no puedo xD mi mente pervertida me ha llamado. Y bueno… ¡Aquí el primer beso! Si me encantó. Fue como que muy tierno pero a la vez salvaje OwO Estoy intentando experimentar con un Minato dulce pero a la vez un hombre realmente pasional… Y bueno… también ya llegó el primer recuerdo de Kushina a su mente. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¿Qué opinan de los dos candidatos para Hinata? :B No puedo evitarlo el SasuHina y el NejiHina también son de mis parejas favoritas, aunque no puedo revelarles más. Sólo sé que Minato será el héroe de la historia jajaja y que Naruto no estará muy contento… ¡Ah condenado hijo! Tendrá que aguantarse por la felicidad de su padre.**

 **Saluditos a todas.**

 **De regalo a todas ustedes porque tardé mucho en actualizar.**

 **Y bueno me despido ya que aquí son las 03:30 a.m. y se supone que tengo que levantarme a las 9 de la mañana para hacer unas cosas. En fin espero sus lindos comentarios.**


End file.
